The Phantom of the Opera: The Story Continues
by leapso00
Summary: After Christine has left The Phantom he meets a young girl who has been watching him for some time. Does The Phantom have a new Angel of Music? Will he fall in love once more?
1. Meeting for the First Time

Leanne was a young girl who loved to sing. She was one of the craftsmen's neice. She had always wanted to be an opera singer and was delighted when she found out that she would be living with her Uncle in the Opera Populaire. Most of the time Leanne would watch the rehersals or hide behind the stage curtain while the singing lessons were taking place. She was only a teenager but her parents had passed away when she was 10. Ever since she moved into one of the dorms she heard stories of The Opera Ghost. Leanne had always longed to meet him. She feels sorry for him as she has heard Madame Giry tell the younger girls about his life. Leanne never judges people before she gets to know them. But she had no idea that this is how she would meet him.

Leanne was astonished at the scene that had just occured before her very eyes. The Phantom of the opera had just kidnapped Christine Daae. Leanne had managed to find some of the secret passage ways before and it sure did come in handy. A mob of people were heading down to The Phantom's lair but they could easily get lost. Christine's fiancee was tied up against the gate and The Phantom had a rope around the poor man's neck. He pulled it harder as he stepped back. They all sang as Christine was having to choose between her fiancee or her Phantom.  
It went on and on until Christine started to walk towards The Phantom and kissed him passionately. That was what ended the situation. The Phantom walked away up to the candles surrounding his lair and let them go together. He had lost this game. Leanne continued to watch as Christine gave him back a ring which was obviously an engagement ring. Leanne also began to cry as she payed close attention. Trying to stop her sobs from getting louder. She hid behind the wall as the couple sailed past her on the small boat. Not taking her eyes of of them until they were gone. She was then startled by a blaring smashing noise coming from the lair. It was The Phantom. He shattered all of his mirrors with a brass candle holder. The last mirror he smashed completely exploded to reveal a tunnel. Leanne quickly hid behind the wall again as he looked back with tears like waterfalls. He strided through and pulled a rope which brought a bound of material down to cover the entrance.  
Leanne managed to sneak into the lair just before the angry mob arrived. The young girl hid behind an abandoned curtain as the confused crowd spreaded out and searched everywhere for The Opera Ghost. Christine's friend,Meg, headed into a room where a big brass bed with red silk sheets lay. Across from the bed stood a table with a highly detailed monkey music box and a white mask. It was his. No doubt he would come back after the mob had retreated. Leanne knew about is deformity and she understood that he couldn't go anywhere without it. Meg stopped to talk a police officer and she hadn't realized that she had dropped the mask in the water. Finally the crowd headed back and Leanne was able to come out from her hiding place. After the fire she knew that her Uncle wouldn't care where she was. He would go back home which was at the other end of the country. Where would she live? How would she survive? There was nowhere to go! But she was safe in The Phantom's lair for now. She walked down to the water at the edge of the lair and fumbled around for the mask. It was hard to find in all of the water so Leanne had no choice but to go straight under the water. She did just that and eventually found the white mask. She was sure that he would at least feel grateful for returning it to him. She didn't care that she was drenched in water. Her clothes were worn and they weren't exactly the right size. Leanne grew quickly and she didn't have a lot of money. Actually she had none. All that Leanne was interested in was music. Thats why The Phantom was such an interest to her.  
At the top of the lair there was a golden organ. The sheets of music were still there. The Phantom must have written it. 'If he wrote it it must be beautiful', Leanne thought to herself. She sat on the stool and rested her hands on the keys. There was silence for a moment and then the lair was filled with graceful music. To top that, the music coming from the organ was unbelievable but an added instrument had then joined in. Leanne's voice. It was soft and sweet, yet powerful and proved a point. Her voice gave the song a true meaning and anyone listening could feel her emotions. It was extravagent.  
The teenager was hypnotised by the music. It was hard to believe that one man had written this song. She felt his pain and lonliness. She felt his anger and sadness. The song was about The Phantom. Once the song was finished she froze. Even Leanne could not believe that she was able to sing that well and play that gracefully. The Phantom really did have a way with music.  
Leanne was about to start again until she was interrupted by a noise. It sounded like hammering footsteps. She slowly started to stand up, slightly crouched trying to hear where the noise was coming from. Then she realized what it was. It was The Phantom returning. He must have hid somewhere under the opera until everyone was evacuated. Apart from one young girl who he did not know about. His own fan. Leanne staggered over to the curtain whch she had hid behind earlier.  
The footsteps got louder and louder. A voice mumbling to itself very angrily. The material covering the tunnel swept out and collapsed to the ground. A man in a white baggy shirt and tight brown trousers stomped out and into thhe lair. His black knee-length boots echoed through the place and this frightened Leanne. He knocked candles over and slammed paper in the air. It made an awful mess. He shouted with anger and he still had tears running down his face. Leanne peered out from the curtain as his back was turned. He started to sing about Christine. How she was the only person who only listened to him. This made Leanne cry. She could only feel how terrible it must have been to lose someone you loved after fighting for them so much. He would never see her again. For the remainder of his life he will remain alone.  
Or will he? 


	2. Voice of an Angel

'This man needs a friend', Leanne thought to herself. He has suffered enough. If he wasn't good enough for Christine Daae, he would be good enough for Leanne. She almost felt the same emotions as he did. His sorrow and passion. Maybe if she stayed with him he would be a happier man and he may forget all that has happened this tragic night. They shared the same interests. He could possibly have someone to teach his music to and share his dreams with. Why not? Its not too late. He's sitting there right now! Leanne whispered to herself, "Go for it"!  
She faced The Phantom and noticed he still had his back turned to her. Leanne stepped out from behind the curtain and stood staring at The Phantom for a moment. He was still weeping. Leanne looked down at the white mask and observed that the face was almost like a frown or an angry expression. It really did describe him right now. She held it with both hands at her lap as she curiously paced towards him. Trying not to make a noise when she took each step so he wouldn't get startled or mad. Only four more steps away from him. At first the teenager had second thoughts and suggested to herself that she could just leave the mask and leave quickly. But she wasn't just going to leave him on his own. Leanne took a deep breath and stood behind him. He still had no idea that she was there. Until Leanne softly spoke, "Excuse me?"  
The man jumped in his seat and swiveled around instantly to face the young girl, "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to return this to you", Leanne felt frightened by his immediate reaction and her hand shook like a leaf as she held out the mask.  
The Phantom tugged it from her grasp without keeping his eyes off the girl, "Who are you? Why are you in here? I think you should leave now!"  
Leanne took one step back. Her face went white as a sheet and her whole body began to shake now, "I'm Leanne McGowan. I live here with my Uncle who is a craftsman. It has been my dream to be an opera singer and I have heard about you over a million times. I think you are an amazing man, I thought you could help me." She was nervous because she did not know what he would do or say. But after all of this time she has finally met him and nothing will ruin it for her. The girl stepped towards him again and she managed to keep her cool.  
The Phantom sensed that this young girl was determined to remain there. But he had no time for her. He wanted to be alone. "Everyone has been evacuated. I suggest that you go and find your Uncle." He waved his hands in the direction of the gate.  
Leanne looked down at her feet, "He won't be there. I wasn't really important to my Uncle as such. He didn't want to look after me. He must think that I have perished in the fire. Either way, he has left." She looked into The Phantom's eyes with a helpless expression.  
"I'm sorry but I can't help you. I have suffered too many times now to be in the company of anyone." He started to get frustrated with the teenager but still she was not going to lose this game. The Phantom realized something. He was still holding his mask in his hand. A young girl was talking to him, looking at him and did not show the slightests bit of fear of him. Even Christine seemed scared when she seen his true face. But this girl was different. She didn't seem to care. Anyone else would run in terror. This actually made him go easy on this girl. She must have really meant what she said. His face turned from frustration to innosence. He stood up from his stool and placed a hand on her shoulder. Noticing that her clothes were wet he knew that she must have went in the water to find his mask. He was infact grateful for this kindly gesture. "You have nowhere to live?"  
Leanne shook her head,  
"Well you convinced me otherwise", He gave her a smile. He had already forgoten about Christine in a matter of minutes.  
Leanne looked up at him and her eyes lit up. Even she was suprised at what he was suggesting, "You mean I can stay with you?"  
"Yes. You need a teacher, you do not fear me like others and I can do my best to get you the carreer of your dreams once they reconstruct the opera".  
"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!", Leanne jumped with excitement and threw her arms around him. She has always wanted to meet the mystery Phantom and now she gets to live with him!  
He put the mask back on his face as Leanne let him go. She watched him do this and said, "You don't need to wear that thing around me you know. I'm not scared of you like all the others."  
"I know but I prefer to wear it. I sometimes scare myself when I look in the mirror. Theres always a monster staring back at me."  
Leanne frowned at him and assured him, "Your not a monster! Why would you think that?"  
Like Leanne before, The Phantom looked at his feet and answered her quietly, "I hear people talk about me all of the time. I guess since I hear it so much I'm actually starting to believe it."  
"I have one thing to say to you. DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE SAY! Its only words you know?"  
The Phantom took a moment to take it in. She was right. Its only words. Those people don't even know him. He looked at her and tilted his head, "Why do you tell me to do that?"  
Leanne smirked, "Because I don't judge people before I get to know them. And I've watched you many times. I know you Erik."  
The Phantom looked at her with a shocked expression, "How do you know my name."  
"I think I'm your biggest fan", Leanne chuckled.  
All that Erik could do was shake his head. He remembered that she was wearing wet clothes and took her to the bedroom. He opened the large, victorian wardrobe. It was filled with gallons of clothes. Mostly dresses. He pointed at them all, "Your choice."  
Leanne gave him a bubbly thumbs up. He started to head out of the room, "I'll leave you to it."  
She waited until Erik was gone until she began to rumage through the clothes. Leanne wasn't much of a girly girl so she wasn't interested in any of the dresses. She felt bad because they looked very expensive and it seemed that no one had worn them. She might wear them at special times but for now she looked for something similair to what The Phantom was wearing. She knew that he normally wore a black formal suit so he probably wouldn't mind if she wore some of his clothes. She found the shirts and trousers at the back of the wardrobe. They fitted perfectly. He probably grew out those clothes years ago. They were dusty but it easily brushed off. She found a pair of black boots in a pile on the rocky floor. They, too, fitted perfectly. Once Leanne was back in the lair she strided past one of the broken mirrors, "Prepare yourself, Erik, for seven years bad luck", She said to herself. Not knowing that Erik was watching her, she was stunned when he tapped her on the shoulder. Leanne spun around intantaneously and let out a hushed squeel. She exhaled deeply when she seen who it was. The Phantom looked confused as he scanned her up and down, "Why did you put on these clothes? I thought you would have a massive choice of dresses to choose from?"  
"I'm not like a normal girl. I prefer trousers and such. I only wear a dress on special occassions." She gave him a grimace.  
This young girl was different. Erik had now discovered that she doesn't like dresses. Rather like a tom-boy with her long blonde hair tied back and no makeup to be found on her pale face. As The Phantom examined her features he rapidly decided what his favourite part of her was. Leanne had stunning, glistening blue eyes. He could tell how she felt just by gazing into them. Right now she felt happy and grateful. He knew she wasn't going anywhere.

In the morning Leanne had, for a moment, forgoten where she was and sat up with panic. She looked around and found the music box on the table. "Oh. How could I forget where I was", She hit herself on the head and sat up. The teenager must have fallen asleep and taken here by Erik. She sat on the red silk sheets of the bed and noticed that even though it was day-time, the lair was still dark. Leanne got up and found a dull lit candle. She used it to re-light all of the others. As she did this she started to sing The Phantom's song that she had found the night before. Erik was sitting awake. He was thinking about Christine. She was gone forever. He would never hear her sing or see her face again. Until he heard a voice coming from the organ. Someone was singing. Was it Christine? Did she come back for him? But this voice was different. It was much more elegant than Christine's. Much more softer and...younger. He sat up and turned to face the singer. It was Leanne. Erik slowly began to stand and paced towards her. She was re-lighting all of the candles and singing HIS SONG! He stopped. Leanne's voice filled the air with beautiful music. Then a second voice joined in. It was deeper. Erik started to sing with her. Leanne turned to face him and they grinned at each other, continuing to sing. Erik sat by the organ and began to play the notes which Leanne had. It was stunning, beautiful, amazing. The pair had a connection. Leanne stood next to Erik as he played. The perfect duet. They gazed into each others eyes. He found his true Angel of Music.  
As the song finished Erik stared at Leanne with his mouth wide open. "Amazing! You have the voice of an angel."  
Leanne's face began to turn red, " Thank-you. I'm not like some of the people who sing in the Opera though."  
Erik stood up and put his hands on the sides of her arms, "I know. I think you are most definately better."  
"Do you really think so?"  
"Of course! I have lived here nearly my whole life and I have heard singers from all over the world sing here.  
Leanne was astonished. Erik's grip got tighter, "You know, when they reconstruct the Opera you must audition."  
"But I'm only a teenager."  
"I don't think age comes in the way of a great singer."  



	3. Audition

Time flew by as Leanne and Erik continued to write more duets. The Opera was eventually reconstructed and was more dazzling as ever. Auditions were going to be held the next day and Erik was trying his best to convince Leanne to go for the main role. "Your voice is astounding!"  
Leanne shook her head, "But I can't sing in front of crowds. In the audition I'll just freeze up."  
"I'll be there the whole time." Erik reassured her.  
"But everyone will try to kill you if you show up!"  
Erik chuckled, "Not if they can't see me they won't."  
"But..."  
Erik interupted, "But nothing. You are a far better singer than all of the other people who come here. They don't stand a chance against you. Trust me."  
Leanne gazed deep into his eyes, "Okay. I believe you. I'll give it a go."  
Erik smiled and walked over to a table drowned in sheet music. Leanne stood next to him as he searched for the perfect song for her to sing. It took forever but Leanne didn't seem to care. She was, of course, his biggest fan and she didn't want to ruin it. Erik sweeped through sheets of music. Some in his hand and others being examined in the other. After some time he quickly held up the sheets of music in the air and sat them on the organ. Leanne followed him and he said, "You actually haven't heard this song yet. I thought I should save it for a special occassion." Erik played the song. It was soft to start with but it got louder and more powerful near the end. Her voice really was made for this song. Elegant and soaring. After she had sang the song Erik rose from his seat and applauded her. He looked at her with a dissappointed look and he held up her blonde ponytail. "I did something for you and now you must do something for me." He let her hair go, "Since tommorrow will be a special occassion you must wear one of those dresses."  
Leanne pouted teasingly. She knew it was the least she could do, "Fine. But I'm only doing it for you."  
Erik watched her for a moment and then unexpectedly hugged the living daylights out of her! He never likes to touch people a lot. He was certainly acting different from before. Leanne brought out the nicer man in him. She started to think that he was beginning to love her. All of a sudden he has began to be more affectionate with her and she has also caught him watching her while she sleeps at times. But he is dangerous. He tried to kill The Vicomte de Chagny and he managed to murder Joseph Buquet during an Opera. Leanne should watch what she's doing. Even though he is being kind and friendly he can change with the snap of a finger.  
Leanne said instantly, looking worried, "I won't let you down!"  
Erik was confused at her sudden reaction, "Okay. Go and pick out a dress."  
He tapped Leanne away as she spun and ran to the room. She was aware of what she had just done. "Maybe I shouldn't make my feelings so obvious."  
Leanne opened the wardrobe and searched for a dress. Knowing she must wear the most beautiful for the audition. She has to make Erik proud of her. The teenager found a long white dress. It was the perfect size and it really did make her blonde hair and blue eyes stand out. She closed the wardrobe and hung the dress over the door. It was beautiful and sparkling. "Looks like I have good taste in dresses." Leanne hit her head, "What am I saying! I'm a tomboy!" She laughed at her own lame joke. Crawling on top of the bed she took off her black boots and got inside the bed. She heard Erik playing his organ. Every night he would play a lullaby for her to put her to sleep. It worked every time.

Leanne was awakened early in the morning by the sound of loud footsteps. She sat up and went through to the lair. Erik was pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back. She ran across to him but before she could say anything he said, "You only have an hour to get something to eat and get ready!"  
Leanne darted back through to the room, falling over her own feet clumsily, "Don't worry!" She shouted back to him, "I'm on it" Leanne stuck her head out from the entrance and sang, "Lalalalalalalalala!" Losing her balance she fell over with a loud thud! But she quickly stood back up and ran to put her dress on, "I'm okay!"  
She jumped into the dress and let her hair down. Leanne brushed her hair and sprayed some perfume on herself. She glanced in the mirror and stopped. The dress showed that she had a dashing figure. Her hair was longer than she thought. It fell down to her stomach. She hauled a pair of silver high heels from the wardrobe and rushed to the dressing table. She found lots of makeup. Leanne didn't wear makeup so she kept it simple and sweet. Taking one last look in the mirror she dusted off her dress, ran her fingers through her hair and gave a cheesy smile to the person in the mirror. She was stunning! She said to herself, "Tomboy no more!...Until I get back that is."  
Leanne walked out back to the lair and stood in front of Erik. He turned and stared at her gobsmacked. "Why can't you look like this all the time?"  
Leanne played with her dress and giggled, "I'm just that kind of guy."  
Erik stepped towards her, "I guess so. So I better take you to the audition."  
"You have no idea how nervous I am. Plus, they're all snobs!"  
"Ignore those people."  
They got into the boat and made their way to the mirror in Christine's room. Everything looked as good as new. The last time Leanne had seen anything in the Opera it was burned down and nothing but debree. Erik nudged Leanne through unexpectedly and vanished before she could turn around. Leanne remembered that he told her he would not come to the audition with her. Well, he would, but just remain unseen. No wonder he gets called a magician. The teenager marched through the door and down the posh hallway. It was decorated with marble statues and old paintings. The smell of the Opera was back and this made Leanne happy. She arrived at the large wooden double doors which led into the auditioning hall. Leanne took a deep breath and stepped in. There was dozens of women crowding the light hall. They all seemed rich and posh. Leanne almost felt like a fly to them until she remembered that she must have looked like them too. Only she was younger, had less makeup and didn't draw attention to herself. She walked over to the desk where the judges sat. They were loud and abrupt, "Name please!"  
Leanne jumped, "Leanne McGowan."  
"Your music please!"  
She handed over the sheet music. One of the judges examined it and said to her, "Interesting. I have never heard this song before. And by the looks of it, it seems such a hard song for you child."  
Leanne looked around for Erik, "I can handle it. I have an Angel of Music."  
The judge slightly lowered his glasses and looked at her, "Indeed." He gave her a piece of ballot paper with a number on it. Leanne was number 40. The last person to sing. She walked to the other end of the room, trying to ignore the other singers who stared at her with disbelief. She sat on one of the chairs and tried to look around for Erik. The only way he could possibly watch her was to be in the room. She looked over to the window and watched people shop in the village. It had been months since she had been outside the Opera. Near the window was a dark shadowed corner of the hall. Leanne tried to look harder and noticed a white mask about 6ft in the air. It was Erik! Leanne made sure no one was watching and waved to him. It was hard to see but she could make out that he was waving back. How did he get in? How did no one see him? And what a genious for choosing such a simple place!  
Erik came out from the corner just a touch so Leanne could see him more easily. They would mouth words to eachother from across the hall. Having conversations without saying a word. Erik would make fun of some of the sopranos sitting next to Leanne. She would giggle making the other singers think she had lost her mind. As the hours past things started to get boring. Erik was now sitting on the floor still out of anyone's sight. Leanne was listening to the auditioners singing their high pitched songs. Erik felt sorry for her having to listen to those dreadful women. He watched her even though she wasn't doing anything very spectacular. It wasn't long until it was her turn to audition. As he watched her he noticed something. She was wearing Christine's wedding dress. How couldn't he realize before! Out of all the dresses she had to pick, this one! She was there when Christine wore it! How could she do this to him! Erik stood up and stared at her angrily. Leanne glanced over to him with a smile on her face. But the smile faded as she seen his mad expression locked onto her. He didn't take his eyes off her and she began to worry. She quickly turned her head to face her feet. What did she do? Why is her staring at her like that? "Whatever I've done I don't think I'm going to want to hurry back to see him."  
The main judge stood up and shouted into the crowd of women, "Number 40!"  
Leanne's eyes were glued to her feet and she panted deeply. Her whole body felt numb and she shook so badly. The judge got annoyed, "Leanne McGowan!"  
The crowd of singers stepped to the side and they all stared at her. Leanne looked up at them all and thought she'd better audition. She didn't want to make him any angrier. She stood up but had to grab the chair as she fell back. Her body was still numb and she felt ill. She couldn't even imagine what he will do to her. Leanne had no idea what she had done to cause him to be mad at her. Maybe if she sings well it will ease him off a bit. Leanne stood in the middle of the hall as the crowd relaxed and waited silently. The pianist started to play the intro. Leanne took a deep breath and began to sing. It was definately the best she has ever sang. Everyone in the hall got up on their feet with their mouths wide open and eyes glaring. Even the judges had got up from their seats. Leanne didn't care about them though. She wanted The Phantom to be pleased with her. She took the risk of glancing over to him. He looked as if he was panicking. Leanne felt awful! Was her singing bad? No.  
Erik was feeling depressed. First she looked like Christine and now she is singing like her. Couldn't it get any worse? He gazed at her noticing that she was watching him. He never stopped looking at her. Erik began to step back because Leanne slowly started to transform into Christine! He could have believed it was her but he tried to convince himself that he was only imagining it. The song finished and Christine faded back into Leanne.  
Leanne ignored the applauding crowd and headed beside the window so she can talk to Erik. Everyone else was either gossiping about Leanne's singing or hoping they would get the lead role in the Opera. She looked at Erik in the dark shadows and said, "What did I do wrong?"  
Erik was leaning against the wall. He too was unsteady, "How could you do this?"  
Leanne was confused and moaned, "What? Was my singing bad? Did I insult someone?"  
"Yes you insulted someone!" He got aggressive.  
Leanne didn't care who heard them, "WHO?"  
"ME!" He roared louder than a million horses galloping away. Everyone stopped speaking and looked over to Leanne. It was silent and Leanne felt embarassed.  
It took a moment for people to turn away but no one made a big deal out of it. The main judge rose from his seat. Everyone listened to him curiously. Even Erik turned his gaze away from Leanne to the judges. The judge cleared his throat, "We have made our decision. Thank you to all who have auditioned for us today. You were all wonderful singers but the lead role in the Opera will go to..."  
All of the women in the room walked forward leaving their husbands cowering behind, waiting for their wives to get angry if they haven't got the part. There was a long pause then the judge smiled, "Miss McGowan!"  
Leanne was relieved. She exhaled and un-crossed her fingers. She stepped over to the desk and thanked each individual judge. She didn't really care if she got the part because it was a big part which could make her famous. She only cared so that Erik would be in a much better mood with her. As everyone began to leave they all congradulated Leanne. Soon it was only her left in the room with the three judges clearing up the desk. They too took the chance to congradulate her one last time. Leanne glanced over to the dark corner to find that The Phantom had disappeared along with the crowd of disappionted singers. She took her time walking back to Christine's dressing room. Everything was dark and cold. The only people in the Opera Populaire were the ballet dancers in their dorms. It was late at night now and they would no doubt be asleep. Leanne managed to make her way through the mirror portal. Erik was still mad at her. None of the candles were lit. Nothing but pitch blackness. It was like hell. Leanne couldn't even see her hand in front of her face.  
Erik did walk down this way. Leanne smelled the smoke from the candles that still lingered. He might not be at the lair yet. It was better to give him some time alone. Leanne really didn't want to face him. She had to balance againt the dripping wet walls to keep herself up. She took off her shoes to stop herself from slipping. She neared towards a flight of steps but it was too dark for her to see. She missed the step completely and fell down the flight of stairs harshly. She battered her head and bruised her ribs. She let out a loud screech and the stairs stopped. There was some light where she lay. The moonlight shone through a gap in the ceiling. She was too weak to get up. Her hands couldn't move, blood ran down from her face and her knees were scabbed. Her arms were bruised and cut. Her face was dirty and her eyes started to go blurry. She struggled to stay awake. One of the heels on the shoes had pierced into her right leg and blood poured out. Leanne hated blood and she felt like she would be sick. Darkness started to take over. A glimpse of light headed towards her. She made out a pair of knees kneeling down beside her and she felt hands touch her. Someone was trying to turn her on her back. She groaned as they did this. The person gently put their hand on her stomach. Leanne thought it felt like the person was wearing a leather glove. She did her best to widen her eyes. The person was wearing a white mask. It was Erik. Leanne had forgotten a lot of things at this moment but she remembered how angry Erik was. She cowered away as well as she could. It was kind of hopeless since she didn't have the strength to move. She was pale white with blood loss and she sobbed. Not giving a damn what Erik thought. Erik pushed down softly on her stomach to keep her still. Leanne was still worried about him and kept trying to move. She weakened as she felt the hand on her stomach move back and forth across her stomach. It was obviously Erik's way of telling her to calm down and that she was safe. Leanne took the hint. She closed her eyes and almost instantly everything went black. Leanne became unconscious. 


	4. Broken and Beaten

The passageway was as dark as a starless night but Erik knew his way around. He held Leanne trying his best not to knock her against the cold, damp walls. But why should he bother. She did wrong to him. She should pay and Erik would make sure of it. He stormed through the passage quicker than he normally did and he wanted to hit himself so hard for being easy on the girl. She was right to be afraid and she was right about thinking Erik would do her harm. This made The Phantom more and more angry by the second. His grip tightened on Leanne's body and she let out a small moan in her sleep. Erik smirked, "Prepare yourself child, by the time I'm done with you you'll never want to dissobey me ever again." He whispered to himself making sure Leanne didn't hear him. But if she did, all the better. He made it to the small boat on the lake. Dropping the teenager down on the boat in a very uncomfortable position. Erik would usually give her something to prevent the freezing water from dripping on her but not this time around. He watched as she squirmed with the coldness of the droplets of water dripping on her face. Arriving at the lair, Erik tossed Leanne over his shoulder and took her to her bedroom. He lifted her harshly with both hands and threw her to the floor with great force. Leanne woke up instantly and looked around confused. Slowly she sat up and blinked her eyes hard. Realizing that The Phantom stood in front of her like a castle wall with the most maddest expression on his face. He stood tense with his hands in tight fists. Staring down on her with daggers that would even frighting him if he looked in the mirror. Leanne knew what was coming next and she stood as fast as she could and tried her best to run past him towards the door. Before she had a chance, The Phantom grapped her tightly and painfully. One hand squeezing her wrist, causing it to bruise. The other arm was wrapped around her ribs, crushing them. They too would bruise easily. Leanne screamed with panic and tried to shake out of his grasp. But Erik was too strong for her. Determined to escape, Leanne tried to force her way out, using all of her strength. Then suddenly there was a loud crack that came from Leanne's ribs. They both stood still and silent for only a moment until the whole underground was filled with the loudest, most horrifying shriek of pain. Erik didn't bother and tossed her around like a lasso. The poor girl tried to get away as hard as she could but the pain was too much for her to bare. Leanne finally gave into him and collapsed down. He picked her up. Grabbing the area from where the crack came from onpurpose. Leanne wailed, shrieked and cried at her pain and from the terror of what may happen to her. Her gashes were much worse and her bruises went black. Leanne thought to herself, "If I'm not going to die by being murdered I will die by my injuries."  
Erik held her in the most akward position. Walking over to the lake he held her throat with his harsh, crushing hands. Leanne gasped for breath as he squeezed harder and harder. The Phantom kneeled at the edge of the lake and brought Leanne's face close to his. That close so she could fell his breath. He forced her head back with powerful force which caused Leanne to give out a loud gasp. She panted as he leaned into her, "I wouldn't bother trying to breath. You won't need it under water anyway." He kept his hand on the teenagers' throat and placed his arm around her waist. At first Leanne though he was having second thoughts and was instead going to take advantage of her. But without warning he lauched them both into the water and held Leanne under. The Phantom pressed hard down on Leanne, making sure she wouldn't get out. Blood from her multiple injuries dyed the water a deep red. The water splashed everywhere as Leanne struggled hopelessly. After what seemed about hours to Leanne, Erik pulled her top half out of the water. All she could do was cough up water and take in deep breaths. The Phantom grabbed her hair and yanked her towards him. "How does it feel? You have caused me pain and now I have caused you pain!" He yelled in Leanne's face as she coughed constantly and breathed like a wheezy old drunk. He drove her under the water again. This time Leanne was in the middle of taking a breath and began to choke on the water. She kicked her legs and swung around as much as she possibly could. The Phantom hauled her out quicker this time as she spluttered and coughed up gallons of water. She felt his rough, severe grip on her shoulders as he shook her, "Do you have any last words before I send you to hell?"  
Leanne was silent for a moment and then raised her head slowly to face him. Her eyes had red and blue circles around them from where she was knocked. Her eyes gazed at him with the most evilist glance anyone could have recieved. Her lips curled up and she gritted her teeth. Leanne didn't care what she said to him now. Even though she was afraid of the man she thought started to love her. The man whom she knew would kill her any minute. It didn't matter to her anymore. Within the next few seconds, she would be dead. The broken girl ducked her head back down but continued to keep her eyes on his face. She said with the most cruel voice, "Go to hell."  
The Phantom growled through his teeth and slapped Leanne across the face. Leaving yet another bruise on her damaged body. He thrust her down under the water one last time. Leanne knocked her head off the ground below her and blood began to seep out from her head and to the surface of the water. Erik noticed what he had done and rammed her down even harder this time. Arching her back for her spine to get smashed by the impact. Another bruise was made and more blood poured out from Leanne's back. She yelled under the water. The teenager had to do something back. She couldn't of possibly done something this bad to make her even with him now. No. They still wern't even as The Phantom continued to break her. Without thinking about it, Leanne quickly made a fist and punched Erik in the side of the face. For someone so weak, delicate and battered Leanne hit him incredibly hard. The Phantom let go of her as he put his hands on his cheek. Nothing was broken but he too bled. Leanne took this as an opportunity to escape. She ran past Erik towards the lair.. The girl stopped to look back to see how close he was to her. It was a bad mistake. She recieved a punch back in return. Leanne fell onto the table covered in music sheets and managed to split it in two. The Phantom paced towards her and Leanne tried to crawl away from him. The poor girl couldn't speak. Only whimper and pray that she could get him to stop. Not taking her tear drenched eyes off of him she watched as Erik began to take off his black leather gloves. He threw them over his shoulder and started to pace faster. They were now back in Leanne's room where she had nowhere to go. Leanne was stopped by the drawers at the end of the room and The Phantom swooped down on her. All the teenager seen was the black cloak gliding across her but it was replaced by Erik as he put his hands on her ribs and started to squeeze, "Why did you do this to me? How could you torture me like this?" He began to squeeze Leanne's bruised, if not broken, ribs harder.  
It was more of a screetch than a sentence, "I'm sorry but I don't know what I have done wrong!"  
"You know perfectly well! You were there that night when I lost my love!" "I don't know what your talking about!...Aaaahhhh!" The Phantom squeezed more forcefully and crushed her ribs. Torturing Leanne.  
"The dress!" This time he put much more effort into his strength and this time along with a death defying scream there was also another loud crack.  
"Please stop! I'm sorry. It was in the wardrobe where you told me to look! Aaahhh! Let go!" The pain was unbearable.  
"Doesn't the dress look fimiliar from that night? Wasn't it someone elses?" He kept on squeezing and crushing her ribs.  
Leane thought back to that night desperatly for her own life. She remembered. It was Christine Daae's wedding dress! "I am so sorry! I didn't notice it was her dress! Please forgive me! It won't happen again!"  
The Phantom crushed harder and harder once more until, finally, there was one more awful crack. Leanne screamed louder than she ever did through the whole attack. Erik flung her to the ground. She lay there helpless as he stared for a while. She kept on moaning, wailing and shrieking at her pain. How could such a young girl survive through all of this damage. Leanne lay there in a pool of blood. She looked at Erik with fearful eyes. He looked as if he wasn't finished and Leanne pleaded through a broken voice, "Don't let me die. I'm sorry. I don't want to die." The teenager sobbed and reached her hand as far out as she could to him. Erik was disgusted. He tries to kill her and she puts up a fight. She insulted him and caused him pain and now she was begging him for help. He walked over to her slowly and took her hand in his. Then pulled her arm as rough as he could. Leanne cried out loud as she was rolled onto her aching ribs and watched as The Phantom kneeled down next to her. He grabbed her neck tightly and brought her head to his, "We're even."  
He lifted the teenager into his arms and carried her to the bed. Still angry at her, he let her drop on the bed. Erik scanned her body. Examining all of her injuries he had caused. He growled and got mad since he was the one who would have to try and heal her. Realizing that she still wore the dress he went back over to her and began to take the dress off of her. Leanne was in too much agony to care less and Erik was only bothered about the dress. He hung it up in the wardrobe neatly. It was useless. The dress was already ruined after what had just occured. Before putting other clothes on Leanne, he looked at her ribs. Trying his best not to pay any attention to her bra and underwear. Her ribs were completely black and blue with red around the edges. She was swollen and he could tell by her motions she was having trouble breathing. Some of her ribs were sticking out where thet had been broken by his bare hands. Her gashes over her legs, arms, face and back. Blood still escaped from the back of her head but only a small touch now. Her face was a mess. It was either bloody, cut or bruised.  
Erik touched some of her wounds and Leanne jumped and gave a small yelp with the pain. He re-dressed her with great difficulty and lazily lay down next to her. Covering his face with his bloody hands he wept. Facing Leanne he felt so guilty at the damage he caused. Turning to face her he soflty said, "I am a monster aren't I? I am so sorry Leanne. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. If I had killed you I don't know how I would live with myself." He moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "I love you." He moved his head back and closed his eyes. Thinking how she must feel. Then suddenly he was taken by suprise when he felt something against his lips. He opened his eyes immediately. Leanne was kissing him. It only lasted about a second but after she pulled away Erik managed to make out what she said back to him, "I love you too, Erik." 


	5. Love

Leanne woke up from the tremendous pain that cloaked her whole body. Her sight was slightly blurry but she could make out everything she looked at. Her wounds were worse, blood still continued to emerge from the open skin and her bruises were much more darker. Leanne had the most abominable headache from the bumps on the back of her head. She would still cough up water every so often but that would be accompanied by blood. She noticed what she was wearing. A baggy top that had been ripped up the middle, ending at her chest. She was wearing and old pair of worn shorts and nothing on her feet. Erik must have been checking up on her injuries from time to time while she slept. Her eyes almost burst out of her skull as she realized, "ERIK!" Leanne sat up to quickly and howled at the pain. Lying down slowly onto the warm bed she remembered what they said before she dozed off. Better yet what actions they took to cause her to be bashed. She couldn't hear anyone in the lair. Maybe Erik was out? Maybe he was getting some medical things?  
Gradually gathering herself up, Leanne crawled out of the bed and struggled to walk out the room. She managed to get over to the organ and lean against it. Standing up was a bad idea as Leanne got dizzy. She collapsed to the ground. Knowing she shouldn't damage herself anymore, Leanne just lay down there and waited. Her breathing was still faulty and her sight was still blurry. The teenager tried to think about Erik's music. Suprise suprise, it calmed her down instantly. Passing the time, Leanne stared at everything in the lair. But it brought back horrible memories. The table was split and sat messily on the ground. Sheets of music were spread about and ripped. The edge of the lair was drowned in puddles of water from the time when Erik attempted to drown was better not to think about the past night ever again. She didn't think Erik would like to recall that time either. Leanne kept on trying to find something good in the lair when her attention was caught by something glistening and shiny on the organ. She reached up carefully and grabbed the item. Bad mistake. Leanne threw the item on the ground as it cut her hand. Not paying attention to the silver object, she payed more attention to her sliced hand. A whole gash across her hand. Another injury to add to her collection. There was nothing around to wrap her hand in. She would have to grin and bear it as she waited for Erik to return. Leanne held her wound tightly and glanced over to the silver object.  
Her heart began to pace faster and faster. She was sure that it would pop out of her chest any second. The shaking girl picked up the item, or should I say weapon. It was a silver dagger. Was he going to kill her with it last night? She picked up the dagger with her good hand and looked at her reflection. She wasn't exactly the prettiest person in Paris right now. What about the Opera. She had the main role. What would she do now? It was all over. The Phantom would get even madder now. Leanne was about to place the dagger back on the organ until it was too late. Loud footsteps began to approach her from behind. Erik watched as Leanne sat on the ground, frozen, with his dagger in her hand. Her eyes were filled with fear and her body was tense. He stood in front of her as she ducked her head down, "How did you manage to get through here?"  
Leanne continued to stay in her position, "I walked. Well, more like staggered." She looked up to him.  
"What were you doing with that dagger? You have a bad cut on your hand." His voice was sharp and demanding.  
Leanne answered with only a whisper, "I just found it. I wasn't trying to hurt myself."  
Erik walked towards her and took the dagger from her hand. Lifting her up gently, he carried her back to the bedroom. He sat her down much more soflty than what he did the night before. Erik sat on the edge of the bed and faced Leanne, "I'm terribly sorry. I honestly am. I didn't really mean to hurt you so bad. You didn't know who's dress it was. I shouldn't involve you in my past experiences."  
Leanne was speechless. She still felt a bit intimidated since he was still wearing the clothes he wore the night before. His hands were still stained in her blood, as was his clothes. The girl leaned in closer to him, "Would you have really killed me over Christine Daae? A person who is no longer a part of your life?"  
Erik hesitated at her question but he knew she was expecting an answer, "Yes." His voice was shaky and broken.  
Leanne sat back in place and put her head down again, mumbling, "Did you really mean what you told me last night?" She tried to forget his last answer.  
"I...I..did." Erik looked at her with pleading eyes. The mass murderer. The Opera Ghost was waiting on her approval.  
He put his hand on her shoulder, taking it back off as she jumped with the shock of pain. Continuing he asked, "Did you really mean what you said?"  
Leanne smiled sadly, leaned over towards him and held his hand in hers, "Yes I did."  
They loved each other. They were so happy but Erik was scared incase the same thing would happen all over again. He glanced at her hands which were still wrapped around his. Fresh blood got on his sleeves and he got up like a flash. Erik retrieved the bag full of medical things he bought. He must have spent hundreds on the amount of things he got out the bag. Leanne was sure they would run out after he was half done with her though. He first cleaned her hand and wrapped it up with a small bandage. Moving his way down her arms and legs. Making sure all of her gashes were cleaned and dressed properly. "They should heal within the next few weeks." Next Erik moved onto her face. He put some special lotion on her bumps and bruises. It stung very badly but that usually indicates that its working. The wound on the back of Leanne's head was healed up. Erik just cleaned away some of the blood, doing his best not to make it hurt. He turned the teenager around and checked her back. Only having to pull the strips of clothing to the side. Her spine was outlined by black, blue, purple and red bruises. Erik put some more lotion on the area and lay Leanne down gently. "I have to tell you this will hurt." He had to shove Leanne's broken ribs back into place. "Hold onto my arm and squeeze as hard as you want." He placed his hands on Leanne's ribs as she grasped his arms tightly. She closed her eyes as much as she could and began to breathe deeper, "I'm ready." With that Erik jostled her ribs quickly and roughly. More cracks were heard and Leanne shrieked, screamed and bawled. Erik felt her hands squeeze him more solidly. He too almost screamed from her hold. He rolled out meteres of bandage. Leanne had to stand up for him which was not good on her account. Leanne held onto Erik to stop herself from falling. Resting her head on his shoulder. She tried not to show her pain as Erik wrapped the bandages around her torso. He had never known someone to trust him so much. After what he had done to her. After Leanne had been taken care of she was put back down on the bed to rest. She felt the breeze of Erik's cape sweep past her. She closed her eyes then all of a sudden the sound of Eriks' music began to play. Leanne wanted to stay awake to hear the whole song but she couldn't do it. 


	6. Lust of Misunderstanding

By the time Leanne had woken up it was in the evening. Her pain still remained but she knew they would heal in time. Leanne looked at the mirror across from her, looking an awful state. Her blood began to seep through her bandages and stained them. Right now Leanne didn't give a damn. Wondering where Erik was she sat up, holding onto the bedpost for support. There was the quiet sound of rustling papers. Perhaps he was cleaning up the mess which was left behind from the past night. Leanne was afraid to mention it near Erik. God knows what he would do. He could do much, much worse if he wanted to. Quite easily.  
The lair was lit up by the dull glow of the candles. Leanne thought it made the place look warm and cosy. The perfect medicine for her right now. Yet there was another feeling that hovered the area. A feeling which she could not shake off at all. Love for The Phantom. The thought that he loved her back gave her butterflies. She grinned at her reflection in the mirror not realizing that Erik was standing next to her. He knew what she was thinking. Someone actually loved him for being himself. No catch. Yet someone so young. How could she possibly understand him. He watched her longingly. Forgetting her cuts and bruises. Just leaving the beauty of her. Her long, golden blonde hair was tussled and messy but it made her look cute. Her gleaming blue eyes never faded. Erik actually liked the way her lips were bumped. It made them pout slightly and it made her look more attractive. She was funny, kind, caring, understanding, smart, an Angel of Music. Did he really deserve someone like this. Did God always forgive. Erik was disturbed in his daydreaming by a hand waving across his face. Leanne looked at him confused, "Are you ok?"  
He could still hear the tension in her voice. She was still afraid of him after what he did. No wonder. He felt sorry for her and tried to be kind to her everytime he spoke to her, "Yes. I was just thinking..."  
Leanne waited for him to continue but he didn't, "Thinking about what?" Her voice was very sweet and soft.  
"I was thinking about..."  
Leanne shuffled closer to him and he sat next to her on the bed. Gulping, unsure of what her reaction might be, "I..I was thinking about..." He took her hand, "You."  
The girl leaned in closer, "In what way?" Was he thinking of her in a nice way? Or was it in another way? Her eyebrows pulled up to eachother.  
Erik was worried incase it came across the wrong way, "I was thinking, 'How could I deserve someone like you'?"  
Leanne smiled happily. Even though her lips only made it halfway out, Erik still loved her smile.  
The teenager flung herself at The Phantom and wrapped her arms around him gently. Erik did the same but tried not to hurt her. Leanne didn't want to let go. Neither of them wanted the moment to end. But sadly the deep carress was canceled when Leanne decided to let go. Erik looked at her stunned. She looked mad and upset. He panicked, "Did I hurt you?"  
Leanne only shook her head. She pointed towards the organ in the golden lair. Erik followed her finger and knew exactly what she meant. Leanne tugged on his sleeve angrily, "Why did you have that dagger?"  
Erik released her hand and put it on her lap, "I can't tell you."  
Demanding an answer like usual Leanne kept trying, "Was it to hurt someone?"  
"I told you I can't tell you!" Erik yelled at Leanne but she didn't seem to mind.  
"Was it to hurt me?" He knew his yelling would never make her stop, "No."  
"Was it to scare me or to threaten me last night with?" She ended the sentence quickly as she realized what she just did. But thankfully Erik didn't care.  
"No."  
Leanne then understood. She looked up at him with her eyes popping out of her skull and her mouth wide open, "You were going to use it to hurt yourself weren't you? Was it because Christine Daae? Was it because you hurt me?"  
The Phantom nodded. He wanted to kill himself. After losing Christine he thought he would never be able to survive. But he now had Leanne but after last night, how could he stand it. What if she never forgave him? He would have no one to love him.  
Leanne knew exactly what he was thinking, "Hey. I love you. Don't forget that okay?"  
"I never will." He leaned closer and closer towards Leanne. She didn't move. Both of them closed their eyes and their lips touched the tiniest bit. Leanne pulled away in case Erik didn't want to continue. Just as she opened her eyes Erik held the back of her neck and brought her back in for another kiss. He took her wrists and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leanne would sometimes feel sharp shoots of pain as Erik touched her wounds. Being too caught up in the moment, she couldn't care less. It was the moment they had both been waiting for. Much better than the hug they had before. It felt like hours had past when it had only been in the matter of minutes. Like any other teenage girl would have thought, Leanne led him on to start doing something else. But Erik stood up and Leanne watched him, puzzled, "I'm sorry." It seemed that she too was amazed by her own actions.  
Erik tried to catch his breath, "We can't. It wouldn't be right. You have so many injuries. Your still young."  
Leanne wasn't happy with his comment, "I dont care. I'm a young woman. We love eachother."  
Erik clambered back over to her, "Lets just take it easy. You don't want to get hurt."  
Leanne argued, "But I..."  
Erik placed his hand over her mouth, "Even I don't think I'm ready."  
With that he turned around and walked out of the room without saying a word. Leanne sat staring at her reflection for a while. He did love her didn't he? Did he still love Christine Daae? Leanne shook her head, "I'm sure it just happened a bit too quickly after last night. Thats all." Even though she reassured herself Leanne still didn't believe herself. A tear began to slowly slide down her cheek. He was the only person she had. She didn't have anyone else in the world.  
The girl sat and watched Erik pace by his organ. Trying to guess what he was thinking. She watched his black cloak swoop behind him. As he moved over Leanne spotted something on the edge of the organ. The dagger. If she found out Erik didn't really love her Leanne knew exactly what she would do. She would do what Erik was about to do with the weapon. The Phantom moved back in his place and blocked her sight of the weapon. Leanne turned with a sad look on her face. Erik looked up to watch her when he noticed her sad expression. He watched her lie down and weep. Wondering what was wrong. Leanne had her eyes closed and heard the footsteps come into the room. She opened them but her sight was blurry by the tears. Erik sat down next to her in a hurry. Demanding what was wrong. Leanne never told him the truth though. Erik just thought that her injuries began to get really painful. Knowing there was nothing else he could do to help he lay down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and it soothed Leanne as she felt his body warmth pass onto her. Hoping it was a gesture of love Leanne's sobs got much worse. Erik lay with her all night long. Waiting until she eventually cried herself to sleep. 


	7. An Old Enemy

I would just like to thank Phantom's-only-Christine and Mew of Fire for reviewing me after every chapter. It really does help to inspire me and keep on writing more. Thank-you :)

Weeks had passed and Leanne was much better. Erik really wanted to improve on her singing for the Opera even though her voice was already the best it could be. The sadness still remained in Leanne and Erik began to get suspicious. He would sometimes bring it up in conversation but Leanne always lied back. He didn't like the fact that she was lying to him and keeping something from him. They shouldn't have secrets between eachother. But it seemed they both had a secret. Erik didn't want Leanne to know that he still had feelings for Christine Daae and that he would sometimes forget Leanne was there. When he looks up to talk to Leanne he sees Christine take her place ocassionally. It was the morning of the Opera rehersals. There was many busy weeks ahead of Leanne and Erik said he would do his best to help her along. Her bruises were still showing but not as bad as before. Her gashes were gone and her ribs only bruised now. It was still hard for her to bend down, sit down and stand back up. They headed down the dark, musty lake. This time Leanne just wore Erik's old shirt, trousers and boots which she felt more comfortable in. The Opera was warm and the sound of singers led them straight to the stage. Leanne stood backstage with a letter in her hand. Erik knew that Andr and Firmin would not approve of Leanne's bruises. So he wrote them the typical Opera Ghost Note. Leanne walked out to meet them. She knew it would be best to befriend her new managers. They were talking to one of the ballerinas when she pointed over to Leanne with a nod of her head. They thanked the girl and headed over to Leanne staring her up and down. Firmin waved his hand in a circular motion, "So, you must be Miss McGowan?"  
Leanne gave them a smile, "Yes Monsieur." Andr stepped in front of Firmin, pushing him out of the road, "Good Lord child! What have you done to yourself?"  
She got embarrassed by his reaction and came up with a lame excuse, "The night after the audition I couldn't see from the dark. It was wet outside which caused my foot to slip and I fell down the stairs, Monsieur."  
He looked very shocked realizing that there was more damage hidden under her clothes, "Well we can't possibly let you perform child."  
Leanne gasped and Firmin wasn't too pleased either, "Come on Andr ! Everyone, including the judges, clearly stated that Miss McGowan has been the best singer we've had yet!"  
Andr cocked his eyebrow at his partner, "Better than Christine Daae?"  
"Yes." Firmin was shouting now and the whole cast stopped and turned to watch the three of them.  
Everybody stared at Leanne. She didn't know what to do. The girl was suprised by a shallow voice that came from one of the boxes. Leanne looked around and found that The Phantom was standing there in box 5. Only she could hear him, "The Note."  
Leanne looked down at the note she held in her black and blue hand. Lifting it up to the managers everyone froze to look at the white envelope. As soon as they all noticed the red waxed skull on the front, they knew exactly who it was from. The managers were dumbstruck in their place. Firmin reached his hand out to take it. Leanne watched as his hand shook uncontrolably. Trying her best not to giggle. The whole cast surrounded the managers, trying to get a glimpse of the note from The Opera Ghost. As Firmin closed the envelope they all slowly looked up at Leanne. The managers were in a panic as they strided away to talk to the maestro. Leanne was crowded by people who wanted to know if she was being guided by The Phantom. She may want to get used to this popularity. Looking up to box 5 her smile faded into concentration when she noticed that Erik was gone. The stage was filled with blunders of noise. The managers and maestro argued with eachother over the note and the cast were chatting with Leanne. Laughing and joking.  
The racket got louder and louder and maids began to get annoyed. But the noise was soon silenced by a voice. A loud, screeching, posh voice. Everyone turned to see who it was. A very well dressed woman entered the Opera with her servants scurrying behind. She looked pretty young but she was older than she seemed. Her hair was a fiery red and put into long curls. Her clothes looked as if they had costed millions. She had a french accent to her voice and she didn't seem happy. Everyone turned to each other whispering and gossiping about the woman. Even the managers looked upset about her attendance. Leanne looked about at everyone wondering who she was. Even though she did live here before, Leanne didn't stay around too much during rehersals and shows. She leaned over towards on of the dancers next to her asking him who the woman was. He tried to tell her quietly but it didn't matter since the woman was shrieking at the managers, "That is Carlotta. She was the Opera's Diva before Christine Daae took over."  
Leanne leaned back into her old position and listened to Carlotta yelling, "Where is this new singer then? I suppose she is better than me then! I've been replaced before and I don't want it to happen again!"  
The group of people shuffled to the side, leaving Leanne standing alone. The woman stormed over to her, looked like Leanne already has an enemy. Carlotta stood in front of her staring. Looking at her clothes, well they were Erik's. Leanne choked on the strong perfume as she took a deep breath.  
"Your Leanne McGowan?" Carlotta did not sound happy when she pointed a purple glove covered finger at Leanne.  
"Yes. I'm new here." Leanne felt herself shrink. But people seemed to just shake this woman off their shoulder.  
"Ha! You have a lot to learn about this place! I'm the Diva here! Not Chrisine Daae! And definately not you! A poor child who certainly comes from a poor family!" She laughed but no one decided to join in. Leanne knew just what to say and smirked. Carlotta's smile faded at what she answered, "Oh no Madame. You see I have a great teacher. Who lives here at the Opera House. I'm sure you know who I mean. You know, The Opera Ghost as you seem to call him."  
Everything went silent. Carlotta couldn't think of what to say in return. Maybe there wasn't anything to say. He killed her career and her husband. But The Opera Ghost wouldn't get away that easily. The old Diva would do anything to get her title back.  
Leanne was slightly confused as she watched Carlotta spin on her heels, whip Leanne's face with her hair and walk away. Snapping her fingers the trusted servants staggered behind. They sat in a row of seats. Carlotta complaining to the managers, "Okay then! Let me see her sing! Let me see how good she is!" Fininshing her statement with a 'humf'. Sitting back waiting on Leanne to sing. Everyone glanced at Leanne. She didn't know how to react but was encouraged to step forward. The tune began to play and Leanne smiled knowing what song it was. It was the song she practised so much with Erik. Her favourite song in the whole entire world. Her voice was astounding. Erik managed to hear her from the corridors and was very pleased. Carlotta could not believe what she was hearing. A mindless little poor girl was taking her place in the Opera. She stood hitting her servants hard with anger. No one was going to steal the title away from her ever again! 


	8. A Performance Unforgetable

Carlotta's rage was unimaginable. She needed to do something. Anything to get HER role back. Knowing that Leanne would be in the depths of the Opera Populaire with her precious Opera Ghost, Carlotta snuck into the dressing room. Her maid wasn't happy with the plan and she didn't want to be a part of it. But it was best to do whatever the Diva commanded.  
Carlotta rummaged through the costumes of the nights Opera. She finally got a part in the Opera after giving a few threats to her managers. Still ashamed to be singing a duet with that poorly talented teenager they all thought was so brilliant. But no one else knew what her problem was. They had to make an extra character just for her. Rehersals were tough with her attitude and moans. Finding her brightly coloured costume she admired it until she was interupted by her maid clearing her throat. Next to her costume there hung a dress. Strapless with many thin layers. White, blue, silver and gold. It was Leanne's costume. Carlotta held out her hand powerfully and demandingly. Her maid slammed a tube filled with a white substance in her hand. Looking disapprovingly. Carlotta sprinkled the white powder over Leanne's dress, "This itching powder is sure to ruin her performance. Those bafoons who call themselves managers will be so mad that they'll hand the role over to me."  
Her maid shook her head, "Madame. You can't possibly do this. She's only a teenager. Everyone knows you are far better." Carlotta turned around slowly with a cocked eyebrow staring her maid down, "Don't lie to me. I know how good she is. I know they all love her. I suggest you choose your favourite carefully."  
"I will always choose you as my favourite Madame."  
"Right answer." Carlotta strutted towards the door, "Lets go! I don't want that powder to get on me. I'm sure this will be a great performance. Just like the time when The Opera Ghost humiliated me."

The door closed behind the two women. There was silence at first but that was broken when the mirror in the room began to slide open. Erik stood in tunnel sniggering. He quickly stepped over to the costume rack looking for Leanne's dress. He found it and made sure his gloves covered his hands. Picking it up carefully and throwing it in the tunnel he replaced it with a spare he held in his other hand. "Now Carlotta you didn't think that I'm that gullible. I guess the only way I shall get rid of you is to humiliate you again."  
Erik held out a similar tube of white powder. He too had itching powder. Probably one of Carlotta's. He took her bright costume off the rack and smothered it with the powder. Footsteps were heading down the corridor and voices got louder. The cast were coming to retrieve their costumes. Erik rushed back through to the tunnel and slid the mirror across. No one could see him standing there behind the glass. He watched as Carlotta pushed her way through to get her dress before anyone else. Erik tried to hold back a laugh, "If only you knew. I know I wouldn't rush to wear that." He continued to watch people search for there costumes and return to the dressing room at the other end of the corridor. Either smiling at their costume or looking at it with a dissapointed expression. Only two people were left. Young girls who took ballet as their career. They laughed and gossiped about Carlotta. They stopped and turned when one last person entered the room. It was Leanne. They ran up to her wishing her luck and telling her how good she was going to be. Leanne took her dress and they all stared at it. Adoring it. The brunnette girl giggled, "You are definately going to outshine Carlotta."  
"Yeah! Anyways, her voice is more like a person standing on a cats tail!" The red haired girl spoke silently hoping Carlotta never heard her.  
Leanne pointed at the dress and looked up, "What is her problem with me anyway?"  
The brunnette ballerina put a hand on her shoulder, "Well when Christine Daae sang here she was taught by The Opera Ghost."  
Leanne felt the edges of her mouth rise. The two dancers weren't around when she revealed her teacher a few weeks ago.  
The girl continued, "Carlotta took her role which made The Phantom angry so he put something in her spray thingy for her throat. So when she sang she sounded like a toad!" Both of the girls chuckled at the memory. Even Leanne had to join in at the thought of it. The red headed dancer finished the story, "So now that you have the main role instead of Carlotta, the old hag thinks that the same will happen. You know, you'll become a famous singer and be loved by all. Unlike her."  
The three girls headed out to their dressing room and talked more. The main topic was on The Phantom but Leanne just acted like she was as interested as they were. The girls were right. Leanne did outshine Carlotta when they took their places on the stage. Infact, she outshined everyone. Including women in the audience. Leanne couldn't help but notice that Carlotta was grinning over at her in a very creepy way. Surely she hadn't heard their gossiping in the dressing room? The grinning Diva stood next to Leanne and said, "Good luck little weakling. You'll be amazing for your first performance."  
"Thanks." Leanne was confused. This woman hated her and now she was being nice. Something was up. But it wasn't the time to worry. The music began to play and the curtains rose. Leanne started to sing and the audience were immediatley applauding. Even Monsieur Reyer, the maestro, was giving her a sign of praise. The moment only lasted short until Carlotta joined in to start a duet with the young singer. Her voice overpowered Leanne and she most indeed overdone her performance. They moved around the stage and Carlotta never took her eyes off of Leanne. Wanting to catch the first moment that Leanne started to itch. It was taking a long time and Leanne was giving her strange looks. Carlotta's mood changed as she realized the itching powder was not working. The audience began to mumble quietly to eachother. Not enjoying Carlotta's singing at all. The two singers spun past eachother and Carlotta's singing died off. Leanne was left to sing both parts. She tried to encourage Carlotta to sing but the Diva was too busy trying to scratch her back. Dancers and background singers whispered over to her, 'Sing woman! People are talking! Whats wrong? Sing! You wanted to be in the Opera!'  
Carlotta forced herself to sing but she still scratched herself. People laughed and people yelled. Leanne watched her dumbstruck as she did her best to sing both parts. Still sounding 'out of this world'. The Diva then knew what the problem was. There was only one person who could do this. The Opera Ghost of course! He was protecting his Little Angel yet again and making a fool out of Carlotta. Her plan had backfired on her again and she was determined to get the better end of the stick. She ran screaming for help off the stage. Everything had froze. No one was singing and the music had stopped playing. Even the audience were frozen in their seats. Every person in the Opera just glared, shocked, in the direction Carlotta made her big exit. But Monsieur Reyer started the music back up and the performance went on without Carlotta. Crew backstage were on the floor laughing.  
At the end of the performance, members of the audience followed Leanne down the corridors. She did not know how to handle an adoring crowd. But they surrounded her. Asking for autographs, giving her flowers and complimenting her voice. One man shouted over excited women's shoulders, "Will you stay at the Opera or was this just a one-shot performance?"  
Leanne stood and thought for a moment. Her fans waited patiently for her answer. She looked up with the biggest grimace imaginable, "I am definately staying. This is where I belong. My home."  
The crowds of people continued to ask her questions and give her gifts. Popularity was not something Leanne was used to at all. 


	9. Truth or Dare

The walls of the tunnels were damp, mossy and cold. But Leanne didn't mind. It was dark and creepy. Leanne walked up and down there so much now that she could make her way down there with her eyes closed. With rehersals nearly everyday, she was tired more often and she couldn't be bothered with practise when Erik asked. Leanne didn't want to make him feel left out so she did sing with him. It wasn't the same though. Sometimes Leanne would force herself to sing the way she did on stage just for him. She did love him of course.  
Not really caring about her clothes, Leanne jumped into the lake and headed towards the lair. The water was freezing yet she wanted to swim. At least she could keep healthy and active. The water really did wake her up. Leanne was enjoying herself in the water when a laugh came from behind one of the walls. Leanne swam over to the edge. She knew exactly who was laughing. "Come on. I wasn't the one who left the boat at the lair."  
Erik walked out around the pillar, "I know. I was curious to see what you would do. You are a rather unique girl I must say." He put his hands on his waist.  
"Well go ahead, make jokes. But I won't pass up anything you set in front of me."  
Erik started to get more interested, "Really?" He rubbed his chin.  
Leanne grinned, "Yup. Nothing gets in my way."  
Erik sat on the edge, dangling his feet over the water, "So if I asked you to act like Carlotta tommorrow would you do it?"  
"Yeah. That would be so fun. But wouldn't my managers fire me!"  
"Not if they recieve a note from their beloved Opera Ghost they won't."  
Leanne hung onto the edge next to Erik, "Bring it on!"  
Erik was just picturing the moment in his head. Leanne tapped his foot and he leant over towards her. She said with a grin, "There's just one more thing that I need to do."  
"What would that be?"  
"Well, since you left the boat and dared me to mock Carlotta, I have to get back at you." She started to softly grasp his arm. Erik never realized.  
He teased, "And how exactly will you do that?"  
With that, Leanne hauled Erik into the water. She was hit by the splashes he caused. Trying not to drown herself from giggling. Erik rose up from under the water and pointed a finger at Leanne smirking, "I have to admit. You got me good."  
He turned and began to swim down to the lair but he was pulled back by Leanne. "What now?" This girl was crazy.  
"You did two things to me and I've only had one revenge."  
Erik huffed, "So what else have I got to do."  
Leanne acted weak, "I'm so tired from my rehersal and I don't think I can make it. I'm afraid I'm going to have to jump on your back."  
Erik didn't fuss and helped her onto his back. He managed to swim to the lair. It took much longer than it should have though. For someone that looked so light, Leanne was heavy. She watched him and knew what he was thinking. Suprising Erik she complained, "Hey! Excuse me for being tall."  
Erik was slightly hunching and he held his back, "Are you sure its the tallness. Or have you been munching down on the food-table backstage?"  
Leanne put her hands on her hips, "Do I look fat or is it just the water mucked up your eyes?"  
He still teased, "I'm not sure. But I will have the kitchen staff not cook as much food. Some people just love it far too much."  
The last comment did it. Leanne tied up her hair like usual. Took off Erik's old boots and stampeeded across to him. "Aahhhh!"  
It was too late. Leanne had already tackled Erik before he had a chance to move. They lay in a pile on the floor. Erik knew Leanne's weakness. Her sat up on top of her and began to tickle her hardly. She tried her best to get away but he was far too strong for her. Erik kept her pinned down on the floor. Noticing her legs were free she wrapped them around his waist and used all of her strength to swap positions. It worked quite easily, "And you thought I was a weakling."  
Erik panted on the ground barely saying the words, "You were the one who implied it in the first place. Hense, my aching back!"  
"Oops. Oh well." Leanne got up and strutted to the bedroom. Erik watched from the floor. Amazed at her strength. He never knew she could be such a toughy.  
He thought to himself how different she was. A daredevil and not to mention how strong she was. Leanne was a teenage girl. Although he did remember when she convinced him how much of a tomboy she was. A few weeks ago she sat with a few crew members backstage. Mainly men who drank a lot. Erik disapproved of their meeting but she seemed to fit in just fine when they began a spitting contest. Afterwards, Leanne suggested a belching contest. She won both of course. It wasn't her best choice of friends. Erik knew what the men were like here. Always finding an excuse. But they seemed to think of Leanne as one of them. It was a funny memory of her. Erik couldn't disagree with that anyway. Though he knew she was better to stay away from them and just continue to be friends with those two ballet girls. They were around about the same age (and species!). The day that awaited them would be the funniest day yet. Erik could see it now. Leanne parading around in a puffy pink dress with a big overdone hat with feathers. Her makeup standing out and the way she would demand things like Carlotta. Everyone would know it was a joke and they would probably join in. He couldn't wait to hear Leanne's accent. She really did have a way with impressions. But the thing he really longed to see was the look on Carlotta's face when she stormed through the doors. Maybe she will realize how she's been acting all of her miserable life. The widest grin possible grew on Erik's face.

Leanne was staring at Erik. He was smiling. Was he thinking about her? Hopefully! Maybe she should walk up to him and tell him, again, how she feels. Yeah! Leanne was going to march straight up to Erik and SHOW him how she feels! She got up and made sure she looked nice. The last thing she needed was to do something embarassing. Leanne started to run over to him. Erik heard the footsteps behind him and turned standing up. He was confused then he realized that Leanne wasn't going to stop. She barged straight into him at full speed and smacked her lips onto his. Erik never pulled away. This convinced Leanne that he did love her. Christine was nothing but a fading story to him now. 


	10. Bossy Boots Chapter 10 Part 1

It was pouring rain outside on Monday morning. The thunder and lightning was traitorous and people were actually scared of it. It made the auditorium noisy along with people chatting, laughing and warming up their voices. The musicians tried to play louder than usual. They should have changed the name to Noisy-le-Grand. the two ballet dancers, Anna and Sophie were waiting for Leanne. Over the past months their friendship grew. They even go out in the town together to dance in the streets to earn themselves some money. But the only reason Leanne does it is to get some extra money for Erik. Looking after another person obviously costs more.  
"She's twenty minutes late, Sophie!" Anna scanned the room for her friend.  
"I know! If she doesn't hurry up she'll get fired!" Sophie panicked for Leanne. They both ran around the stage and backstage looking for her. Leanne was nowhere to be seen. Anna ran past Leanne's dressing room. She noticed the door was open and she entered. A women in a big frilly dress stood next to the mirror. Carlotta. Anna didn't care who it was, "Excuse Signora? Have you seen Leanne?"  
The woman turned and screetched, "Why should I care where the little brat is! If you ask me she probably realized how bad she was and left the part for me to play!"  
Anna was about to insult the moaning woman until she looked closley. After putting up with years of Carlotta's bragging, Anna knew that she had green eyes and always had perfect, long, pearl-painted nails. This Carlotta had blue eyes, much more sparkly than the green pair. Her nails wear tiny and not manicured at all.  
Just as Anna went to say something to this other Carlotta she was interupted. "Took you long enough!"  
"Leanne?" Anna giggled knowing what her friend was up to.  
"Is the disguise that good?" Leanne looked at herself in the mirror, knowing that Erik would be watching from the other side.  
"Don't tell me. Your not are you?" Anna shouted in a hushed tone.  
"Yup. Maybe now Carlotta will see what she's really like."  
"What gave you this idea?"  
Leanne almost gave her secret teacher away, "Oh I was dared by Er..."  
Anna looked puzzled, "Who's Er?"  
"He's just a guy that gave me money in the town for dancing."  
Anna stood back, "Oh. Ok."  
The two of them headed to the auditiorium. They had to cover their mouths from laughing so hard. Leanne doing her impressions. People from a distance actually believed it was Carlotta. Of course, Leanne treated them like Carlotta would and chuckled like the woman as they walked away. Sometimes Leanne would hear Erik laugh from his hiding place as he followed them. Each time he would be hushed by his young companion. They reached backstage. Everyone was waiting for Leanne and carlotta to arrive. So Leanne put on her Carlotta voice and yelled, "Why is everybody standing around?" She stomped out with Anna following behind. She was quite the actress. Anna had to turn her back to laugh. Leanne's facial expressions were the best. She really looked like an impatient snob. "I'm here now! We can begin! Where is my maid?" She shoved her way past everyone. Standing at the front of the stage she began to sing unaturally high notes. The cast all covered their ears. Erik watched from box 5 like usual. He couldn't help himself but applaud. The song ended and people relaxed happily. Leanne turned holding her heart, "I was amazing wasn't I? Don't be afraid to admit it! You all love me!" Then instead of shouting she spoke adding," Oh I know."  
As Leanne strutted around she wiggled her butt. A bit overdone but it was amusing. 


	11. Bossy Boots Part 2

Monsieurs Firmin and Andr swooned into a fit of panic. She was early. Now they would get hell for not greeting her this morning. They each shared a look of fear and paced towards the strutting diva. M. Andr stuttered as he spoke, "Em..m...Madame?"  
The woman turned to face the two gentlemen with an eyebrow raised. When she realised who it was she began to grit her teeth, "Ah! Gentlemen! I believe you were too busy to see me this morning!"  
They both flinched at her loud voice. M. Firmin clasped his hands together, "Oh no! Madame no! We were simply just talking to some of the cast. I am terribly sorry, as is M. Andr ." He hoped he said the right thing.  
"What! You two were too busy flirting with those little rats you call dancers! Then you have the nerve to ignore me! Carlotta!" Leanne was brilliant at acting.  
Both men fell back on their back sides as they jumped with fright. People began to crowd around and laugh. It was quite the sight. Leanne found it hard to keep in her laughter, otherwise she was in a lot of trouble. Although Erik did dare her to do it so hopefully if anything happens he will help her. Before she could explode into a fit of tears, Leanne strode off backstage with Anna following behind. Leanne wasn't used to walking in high heels and she fell over a few times. She didn't care though. It would only make Carlotta look stupid anyway.  
"This is so fun Leanne!" Anna danced around with excitement. She was just like a little girl on christmas morning. Although, this was probably the funnest thing she has done in years.  
Leanne had her chance to laugh it all out, "Yeah it is! But maybe I should stop now. I don't want to risk getting caught."  
Anna nodded, "Your probably right. Let me help you out of the dress." The two friends ran back to the dressing room and Leanne began to get changed.  
"Hey, Anna?" Leanne all of a sudden looked worried.  
"Yes?"  
"Did carlotta say that she was leaving the Opera?"  
Anna gasped, "No."  
Leanne quickly got up and locked the door, "You don't think she will be back? I mean, the managers did seem like they knew Carlotta would be here."  
"You need to get changed now!" Anna helped Leanne out of the dress and they headed back to rehearsals.  
As the two girls went back on the stage they heard a familiar voice. It was in fact Carlotta! She was arguing with the managers. No doubt everyone was confused by everything that had just occured. Leanne got closer to listen to the conversation. Carlotta was on a strop, "How dare you tell me what I do! I only just arrived! You watched me walk in!" She was pretty mad.  
"But Madame you came from backstage and sang for us. You just complained at us ten minutes ago!"  
Carlotta threw her coat at her maid, "Ten minutes ago I was in my carriage!"  
A young man stepped forward, "Um...Monsieurs?" The managers and Carlotta turned around. He continued, "Forgive me for looking Madame but the Carlotta that was here before wore a purple dress and she had blue eyes." Carlotta faced her managers with a smirk, "You see Monsieurs. I wasn't here. I am wearing a green dress and I have green eyes." She paused for a moment and she turned red with anger, "Who has been mocking me? Who has had the ordasity to pretend to be me!" It was a mystery. How wasn't she passing out.  
Leanne began to pace backwards. But she hadn't noticed the piles of boxes behind her. She knocked into them and they all fell, causing a loud crash! Everyone turned to face her. She was lost for words but managed to think of something weak, "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'll clean it up."  
Monsieur Firmin stared at her which made her uncomfortable. He walked over and grasped her face gently and made her face him. He let go, "Good God child! It was you!" What would she do now. This was bad. 'Come on Erik! Help me out!' She thought.  
There was a loud gasp from everyone on the stage. "I'm sorry. But I..."  
Carlotta stood in front of Leanne, "You what! Decided to make a fool of me! I think your friend from hell already achieved that!"  
"Don't call him that!" Leanne pretended to lunge at Carlotta and she ran away to her maid screaming like a banshee. Pathetic. Carlotta held her chest and panted, "That thing could have attacked me! Do something!" Leanne stood with her arms crossed doing nothing. Everyone just stood in silence looking at Carlotta. That really made her look stupid. Success!  
"No I wasn't." Leanne let out a small chuckle.

Rehersals were over and Leanne headed back to her dressing room. It was getting dark and she was tired. She took off her costume and hung it up in the wardrobe for next rehearsal. Her shirt and trousers were laid down on the bed. Her boots were waiting on the floor and the candles were lit. Leanne had a quick bath before she returned to Erik. It was noisy outside. No doubt the ballet girls were having another gossip session about The Phantom. Leanne didn't bother that much. But she didn't want Anna to be afraid of him. Anna was her best friend and everyone knew that Leanne lived with The Opera Ghost. She got changed and opened the door to find the girls in a huge crown in the corridor. She found Anna easily and dragged her in the room. Anna got a shock, "What are you doing!"  
Leanne locked the door, "I want to talk to you."  
Anna sat on the bed with Leanne. Leanne took a glance at the mirror, "Well, you already know that I live with The Opera Ghost."  
Anna cleared her throat, "Yes. Everyone does. But no one wants to talk about it."  
"Except the ballet girls I suppose." Leanne cocked an eyebrow. "But I want you to know that he is a good man. He actually dared me to do this Carlotta thing today."  
Anna let out a quiet giggle, "I find it hard to believe but who am I to judge I guess."  
"I know he has killed. But he doesn't want to. He only wants people to treat him normal. Not scream whenever they see him."  
Anna nodded, "I understand." She stood up and watched as Leanne gazed into the large mirror. "Are you okay?" Leanne snapped her head up, "Oh...Um..yes. Can you keep a secret?"  
"Sure." Anna always wanted to know secrets.  
"You see this mirror? Its actually a portal."  
"What do you mean?" Anna was slightly confused.  
" I mean, if you slide the door open it takes you through secret passageways." Smirking, Leanne slid the mirror open.  
"Wow! It looks really scary down there." Anna shivered as the cold brezze reached her.  
Leanne stepped inside, "But you have to promise that you never come down here. Your life may depend on it. Well, unless I make an influence haha."  
"I promise." She hugged Leanne and made her way to the door. "Leanne?"  
"Yes."  
"If anything happens. If you ever need anyone. I'm always here to help. Plus, I think I might like to meet the Opera Ghost one day." She gave Leanne a bright smile.  
"Thanks, Anna." Leanne closed the mirror and made her way down the passageway. She walked slower and more carefully now. She didn't want to cause another injury. She was getting used to the place now and it helped when the sound of music playing led her to the lair. Erik always played music for her coming back. 


	12. A Special Invitation

The lake was cold and draped with mist. Erik's music got louder and louder. Leanne loved it when he played. But she loved it even more when he sang along. She hoped that Anna would keep her secret. The last thing they needed was for dozens of the ballet girls snooping in. But Leanne knew that Anna had always kept her secret. No matter how big it is. Leanne shivered in the cold lake. She didn't understand why she didn't bother taking the boat. She didn't want Erik to be stuck swimming. It was his home afterall. The portcullis rose up and Leanne swam into the lair. All the swimming was beginning to make her stronger. The music stopped playing as Erik noticed Leanne. She was soaked through like usual. Erik clapped his hands as she stroded up towards him, "Bravo, bravo!"  
"I was amazing wasn't I." Leanne wringed her hair out at the lake edge. "But you owe me."  
"Fair enough. I have to admit. You made me laugh like I'd never laughed before." He handed her a rag to dry her face, "It was quite a shock when Carlotta arrived though." He chuckled at her.  
Leanne looked up, "Wait. You knew she was going to turn up!" Erik was in a fit of giggles when he was struck in the face by the rag. He put it on the table.  
"Have you had your dinner yet?" Leanne's stomach was rumbling uncontrolablly. He was suprised she hadn't heard it.  
"No. I completely forgot." She rubbed her stomach. "Don't worry. I'll make it. I'm not risking having you play anymore tricks on me."  
She strutted off into the kitchen with her head held high. Erik was creasing when her trousers made a squeeky noise as she walked. The water really didn't do her much justice.  
Erik got back to playing his music. He tried to imagine Leanne singing along with him. But all that came to him was the memories of Leanne acting like Carlotta. She really did know how to make him laugh again. And love. He had to do something for her. He had the perfect idea. He got up and went through to the kitchen to talk to Leanne. half way there, there was the loudest crash, bang, "Youch!" What happened. He ran in as fast as he could. Stopping in the doorway he couldn't believe what he was looking at. The room was covered in eggs and flour. Cupboards were left open, cutlery had fallen on the floor and pots had been messily placed on the stove. He looked down on the floor to find Leanne perched against the cupboard with a pot stuck over her head. Her face was dusted with heaps of flour and her clothes were all misplaced. But the thing that caught Erik's attention was the fact that she was holding her hand in pain. Quietly cursing to herself. Couldn't she go one day without hurting herself? This girl had problems. He rushed over to her and takiing her hand in his. It was badly scolded. leanne took the pot off her head and growled in pain. "What happened to you?" Erik helped her onto her feet.  
" I was trying to reach the flour and I put my hand on the stove." She sobbed in between words. Erik smiled. Of course, only Leanne would manage something like this.  
"Come here." Erik waved Leanne over to the sink and put her hand under the tap. the water made the pain worse and Leanne jolted her arm. "Sorry. But it's the only way I can help you."  
Leanne sat back down with a towel around her hand, "I know. Thank you." Erik wrapped a bandage around her hand and made dinner instead. "I think I might need to teach you how to cook." He placed the food down next to Leanne. It was quite funny as Leanne tried to eat with her left hand. "Leanne, i would like to ask you something." Erik sat down next to her.  
"Yes?" For such a thin girl she liked her food a lot.  
" Well you have done so much for me. You made me a new person. So I would like to do something in return." Leanne's face lit up.  
"I would like to take you to a Masquerade." He hoped she wouldn't decline.  
"I would love to, Erik." Leanne nearly jumped with excitement. "But there isn't going to be a Masquerade."  
"Don't worry. I'm sure I can get the managers to agree." He smirked. A simle note from The Opera Ghost would work. Leanne would have the best time of her life.

The Opera had just ended and Leanne was astounding. The managers were worried about the note. They didn't see the point of the masquerade. But if it was going to keep him happy they had better do it. Leanne's hand was still scolded but she kept the bandage around it for a while. Along with cooking she would have to learn how to take care of herself in situations like that. The managers had came into her dressing room, knowing that she was The Phantom's companion, and they told her when the Masquerade would be. It was very exciting. During the week she had went into town and bought a new dress and mask. Everything was beginning to get a whole lot better now that she was getting paid. Carlotta had once again been taken over. Fans would cheer for her and ask her for autographs every night. Even in the street young children would give her small gifts. Leanne looked forward to those days. Everytime she went shopping she would meet the children in the park and sing for them. Even some couples passing by stopped to listen. But this day was better than ever. A woman, in her mid-40s, approached Leanne after her singing. She was a rich woman who loved opera music. It was her daughter's birthday and she paid Leanne 100 francs to sing for her. Erik was so happy. Yet Leanne felt guilty. Erik had taught her so well and now she was in the limelight. He recieved nothing. Leanne continued to do her singing in the opera with Erik by her side every moment. It was the night of the Masquerade. Leanne was getting ready. She was over the moon. Who knew what the night would bring. Erik had told her before that they would have a magnificent entrance. 


	13. Masquerade

The Masquerade was astonishing. Men and woman danced with eachother with joy. Flashes of gold, silver, white and black swept across the room. Flowing with the music. The masks were unbelievable. One's with horns, beads, ribbon, grins and frowns. Men wore ravishing suits and women wore dazzling dresses. Talk and laughter filled the room. It was gigantic! Not to mention the thousands of candles that lit the room with a tinted glow. Even the cast joined in on the celebration. Everyone knew what the occassion was. The Opera Ghost wanted to dedicate the night to his new pupil. A tale everyone in Paris knew. They all honored Leanne for her bravery and determination. But from what the public have heard she finds him to be a friend. Some even say that they are in love. Couples swapped partners and continued with the dance.  
Of course everyone felt uneasy. The Opera Ghost was obviously going to make an appearance. Some wondered if it would be like last time. Some were glad that he found someone. Someone with an even greater talent than Christine Daae. The song had ended and a new one began. Women huddled into small groups and began to gossip. Some wanted to see this mysterious man while others prayed he wouldn't show up. Most of the women were desperate to meet Leanne. They had watched some of her performances and wanted to congradulate her. Its not everyday that a young girl plucks up the courage to find an Opera Ghost. She was a role model to all women.  
Everyone was there. Only but two guests. The room was filled with the sounds of women chatting and men talking about their past experiences. No doubt bragging. Fireworks were set off. Flashes of blue, green, pink and yellow sparkled around the Opera. Couples stood together as they watched the sparks from the glass roof. But that was interupted by a loud bang! People shrieked as the noise came unexpectedly. They gazed up at the top of the stairwell. Red smoke flooded that one area. Then as it faded two figures stood. A man in a white mask that made its way down to his nose. His black hair was neatly combed back and his eyes shone through the dark shadows created by the mask. He wore a red suit with black, knee-high boots. His red cape thrown over one shoulder. It was quite shocking that the women managed to stay concious. His long sword glistened in the candle light. Next to him stood a girl. She was the most beautiful person in the room. Her long golden hair fell down to her stomach. Wavy and backcombed. Her blue eyes glimmered through her pearl coloured mask. It had a long strip of red ribbon dangling from one side. Her dress was long and elegant. Strapless gold with little black stitching for decoration. She wore a diamond necklace with matching earings. The couples were amazed by the way they caught the light. Her makeup soft and sweet. Her shoes were gold and sparkly. Everybody bowed and courtsied to the pair. They returned the favor. Leanne trembled. Even though she sang in front of hundreds, this was a completely different story. Erik took her hand and led her to the dancefloor. Couples stared. Some smiling and some scared. The music began and everyone grabbed a partner. It seemed like the atmosphere hadn't changed after a few minutes. Erik seemed calm and Leanne was cheerful. Before her voice was recognized, she liked to dance when no one else was looking. Erik was almost getting led by her, "You never told me you could dance."  
"You never asked." Leanne was enjoying herself. It was hard to believe that Erik had thrown this Masquerade for her.  
"Well next time I will." He smirked. Some of the men were shocked to see him do that.  
"Aren't these people bothering you?" Leanne gazed around to all of the spinning people.  
"I'm sure you can convince them." He let go of Leanne and stepped back. A crowd of women swarmed Leanne and took her to the stairwell. Erik had obviously seen them coming to get her. They asked her questions about Erik. What was he like? Are you a couple? When did you meet? Mainly all Leanne got in her ears were squeels and screams of excitement. "The Phantom is one of the greatest people I have ever met. He has taught me great music and ever since I have known him, my voice has been the best it ever has." Leanne giggled, remembering the nights they sang together. But that soon faded into a frown when the older woman asked a different question.  
"Is it true that he can be evil? I know about the disaster but has he ever been cruel to you?" She acted like a social worker towards Leanne.  
"Um...he just has his own ways of dealing with things I suppose." She looked down at her feet. The women waited for her to continue but she said nothing else.  
"Leanne, are you two in love?" A small child walked over to the group. She only looked about six years old. She must have been a servant at the Opera. No children were invited unless they were part of the staff. She looked up to Leanne, absorbed. She looked so sweet. The women laughed at the child so Leanne waved them away. She had no time for people like that. They strided away huffing. Leanne sat on the step and the girl sat next to her, "Whats your name?"  
The girl smiled at Leanne, "I'm Ellie."  
"Well Ellie," Leanne ducked downed and said quietly into the girl's ear, "Yes we are. I love him more than anything in the world. Even music."  
The child gasped with pleasure. She stood up, ready to run back to her tasks but Leanne held her hand rapidly, "Just don't go blabbing it to everyone. Some of the people around here twist thing you say." Ellie jumped off the stair, "I promise Madamemoiselle." She ran away giggling. Leanne loved children. Maybe she would speak to Ellie some other time. There was something likeable about her.  
Leanne watched as Ellie dissappeared behind crowds of gentlemen. She leaped as a clumsy man dropped his glass of champagne. His company only cheered and laughed and acted as if nothing had happened. Leanne was not amused, "Thats right. Leave that for the poor servants to clean up. Lowsy drunk."  
Erik walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, making her jump once more, "I see you were talking to that young servant girl." He grinned.  
"Yeah. Ellie. She was just talking to me." Leanne watched as the young girl cleaned up the puddle on the floor.  
"What did she ask you? I was watching you you know?" He held her hand and pulled her along for another dance.  
"They all just asked me about me and you." Leanne didn't want to say it out loud in front of all the people.  
"Asked what?" He waited for an answer. He was determined!  
"They asked what you were like." Leanne tried to shove the 'evil' question out of her head.  
Erik raised an eyebrow, "What did you say then?"  
"I told them you were the greatest person I've ever met." She rested her head on his shoulder. The song was slower than the others.  
With a chuckle Erik stated, "And that you love me more than anything in the world." Leanne took her head off his shoulder and gave him a look of disbelief, "How did you hear that?"  
"Why do you think they call me a magician? I heard you talking to the servant girl." Leanne huffed, "Of course. Was my answer good enough for you?" She teased him with a high voice.  
"Yes it was." They danced for the remainder of the song in silence. It was a glorious evening. Erik had managed to talk to people which had suprised him. He thought no one would want to go near him. Suppose he was famous now. The couple stood in a corner of the room out of the way. They drank glasses of champagne, joked, talked and whispered. At the stroke of midnight Erik and Leanne stood at the top of the stairwell. The music stopped and the pair made a short speech. Thanking everyone who attended. It was late. Leanne was getting tired and Erik was positive that she was drunk.  
Erik always had a trick up his sleeve. If they had a mind-blowing entrance, they would have a mind-blowing exit. Erik bowed and Leanne courtsied. Then a blast of red smoke surrounded them. Yet again, as it faded they had faded too.

The passageway was narrow and cold. This made Leanne instantly sober. She shivered as the bitterness hit her body. Her lips turned blue and her body went white. Erik draped his cloak over her as they quickly walked back to the lair. Echoes of people talking and laughing made its way to the couple. Some of the things were very understandable and very humorous.  
The lair was warmer. Leanne tried hard to keep her eyes open. She had been dancing and drinking all night. Erik sensed this and picked her up. He took her to the bedroom, "And I thought you didn't have a bedtime."  
It was more like a moan, "Tonight is different. I am completely pooped."  
"Well you get changed and I'll be through soon." He put her down and she headed towards the wardrobe. Erik went back to write a 'thank-you' note to the managers.  
Leanne hung up the dress neatly. It outshone the rest of the dresses by far. She wiped off her makeup, took off her jewelery and tied up her hair. She put her usual baggy top and shorts on for going to bed. Even though they were only used when she was injured, Leanne thought they were very comfortable. She got into the swan shaped bed and curled up under the silk red sheets. She felt herself drift off easily. Everything just began to get black when an extra bit of warmth was added. Erik had just got to bed. Leanne wondered how long she had been lying for. Probably a minute or so. But now she couldn't care less. She snuggled into Erik and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 


	14. Obey The Angel of Music

It was the night of a new opera. Leanne had recieved the main role again which made her, and Erik, very happy. He was delighted with her. She wanted him to bask in her glory but he never wanted to fully reveal himself. She sang like an angel. Only for him. The managers had made high profits. Selling seats every minute. Men and women of all ages were desperate to catch just one glimpse of the young soprano. Firmin and Andre were fully satisfied. As Carlotta had a backing role. Trying her best to catch the audiences attention. She never succeeded.

It was a black, starry night. The air was nippy and the whole city was dusted with a sheet of frost. The moon, like a luminous, golden coin, sat peacefully above the Opera Populaire with a warm, yellow glow. The Opera Populaire stood in all its glory. Awaiting its musical guests, the bronze coated building filled its halls with music. Guests took their seats in the auditorium. Blabbering to eachother as they waited for the opera to begin. Backstage the dancers and singers warmed up. Rushing to finish their makeup or sort their costumes. Cast stood in their places as the auditorium went silent. Monsieur Reyer tapped the dashboard and music began to fill the room. It was loud and catchy. Singers dashed around the stage and dancers leapt gracefully. They sang a whole song, prancing around. More with the excitement than with the script. Then the music stopped. Dancers went off stage and the singers stood in the background humming quietly. The music got softer and slower. The stage light was dimmed. Just able to make out the backdrop. A massive garden with a fountain and millions of white and red roses. Leanne walked out to center stage with a glorious silver dress. Her voice filled the entire room. The audience applauded her. Leanne didn't walk around the stage like the others. It seemed over dramatic to her. The backing singers joined in. But staying quiet enough for Leanne's voice to be in charge. Erik watched the performance from box five. Very proud of Leanne. He glanced around the room. Scanning all of the petty women with their smart husbands. He was distracted by a pair of gentlemen in the box next to him. They looked about twenty. The main man was very dashing. Clean, cut, shaven and he was dressed in the most handsome suit. He was talking to his friend about Leanne, "She looks amazing. Her voice is the most astounding I have ever heard."  
Erik got angry. He knew what he was thinking. No way he was stealing Leanne from him. His teeth gritted and his hands were put into tight fists. He watched the man at the corner of his eye, "I need to pay her a visit after the performance. I'm sure I can get her to agree to come out with me."  
Mumbling under his breath Erik glued his eyes on him, "Not if I have anything to do with it boy." Erik was getting over the edge. Leanne would have the brain to turn the man down. She was in love with Erik of course and she would never betray him in such a way. He swooped away into Leanne's dressing room. Making sure no one caught him on the way there. The opera had ended. Another successful night. He hid in Leanne's dressing room. Waiting for her to return.

The man made his way down to Leanne's dressing room. Eager to meet the singer. There were crowds of people already there. Waiting to give her gifts and such.

Leanne took a drink of water while she headed to the door. She wanted to go through the fans quickly. As she opened the door they poured over her. Shouting coming from all directions and gifts being thrown in her face. It was hectic. All Leanne wanted to do was rest. Her throat hurt after every performance and she found it hard to shout over all the fierce voices. Leanne counted each fan as she made it through them one by one. There had been 267 fans. Unbelievable! She closed the door as the last fan strided off in joy. The woman was desperate for an autograph. It was a shame that she was last in the queue. It was eleven at night. The room was toasty and the lighting was dim. Leanne removed her shoes. How had she managed to go at nights with them on? Her feet were aching. Her cursing was interupted by a low, hypnotising voice. Erik. He was in the mirror, just like he had done with Christine. "Leanne I am very pleased with you. Tonight was triumph."  
Leanne walked towards the mirror. She could not see him but knew he was there, "Thank-you. I only sing for you."  
"I hope so. Any time now a young man will come to your door and invite you out. I hope you don't take on his offer." His voice got harsher.  
"I won't. I promise." She placed her hand on the mirror. The glass was ice cold. "Thank-you Leanne. I must go now." Leanne started to step towards the door, knowing the man should arrive any second. "But remember Leanne..."  
She glanced back to the mirror, "I'll be watching you." After that the candles went out. Caused by the hasty breeze.  
Just like it was predicted, there was a knock on the door. Leanne shuffled over, put a smile on her face and answered. A young man stood in the corridor. His face was tanned from the sun and his brown eyes lit up as he gazed up to Leanne. "Hello Madamemioselle." He grinned.  
"Hello. Monsieur..."  
The man forced out his name, "Barrott. Gabriel Barrott."  
Leanne stepped to the side to let the man in, "You were astonishing. I must congradulate you."  
"Thank-you. I haven't been singing for a very long time."  
"Wow. Your teacher must be very great." Leanne had to smile at his comment, "He is better than great. He is the most amazing, magnificent, bestest teacher in the whole entire universe." There was a low chuckle from behind the mirror.  
"Well you are one lucky girl...I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch tommorrow.?"  
Leanne frowned. She couldn't betray Erik, "I'm sorry. My teacher would never allow it. I have owed my life to him." She ducked her head down in sympathy.  
Monsieur Barrott looked very sad, "Oh..I see. I'm terribly sorry for bothering you Madamemoiselle." He opened the door.  
Leanne hurried towards him, "No no no no! I appreciate your gesture but I have rules in my life. I must obey my Angel of Music." It sounded cheesy but Gabriel understood. He bowed and left for his carriage. Leanne felt bad for him but she was already in a relationship. A happy relationship. 


	15. I own that girl!

"Ow! Stop it! Your killing me!" Leanne screamed like a wimp. Erik was taking care of her hand. The bandage had been on for about a week and the scold began to go icky.  
Erik grabbed Leanne's hand tightly, "You have to let me see it. You don't want it to get infected do you?" He wiped her red palm with a cloth and some sort of cream. Leanne screwed up her nose at the smell. It was strong and she chocked as it caught the back of her throat, "How much longer?"  
Erik wrapped her hand up in a fresh bandage, "There. That wasn't so bad." He chuckled as he cleared away the medical things off the bed. "And I thought you were tough!" "I'm still biologically a female." She rubbed her hand and followed Erik into the lair. "So I'm on holiday. What do you want to do?" Leanne had sung so well that Firmin and Andre decided to give her a month off. She needed to relax her throat for a while. They also wanted her injuries to be healed for the next performance she would be in. It was bad enough putting her on stage with bruises and bandages. Erik put on his cloak and headed towards the boat, "Well, I have forgoten to give Mme Giry a token of my gratitude." He usually left her a couple of francs and a box of chocolates at the end of an opera. Just to show his appreciation to her for keeping box 5 private for him. Leanne ran eagerly down to the boat and hopped in. It had been a while since she had been in it. She had been swimming far too many times. They set off. The rusty portcullis rose up to let them pass. The short voyage across the lake had been silent. Leanne watched Erik as he steered. He hadn't realised that she was watching. In deep concentration. This time they had taken a different route. This passageway was far darker. But less wet and cold. Leading to an important room no doubt. Leanne held onto Erik's cloak to prevent herself from getting lost. She didn't want to have another accident. As they walked on the passage seemed to get lighter and lighter. At the end stood a large, worn wall. "A dead end?" Leanne was puzzled. "Look up." Erik pointed a finger to the top. It was a trap-door. "You go up first. I'll give you a boost." He held onto her legs and hoisted her up. Leanne struggled with the door. It must have not been used an awful lot. With one powerful punch it finally opened. The light was bright and Leanne shielded her eyes for a moment. She clambered out and leaned over the hole, "Now how do you get..." Erik made one huge jump. How the hell could he manage that? Leanne stared in amazement, "Up."  
All he did was wink and stride off to box 5. No one was around but Leanne was still cautious. If she was caught with The Opera Ghost she would be hastled for months on end. Erik slipped through the curtains of the box and took out his gifts. He placed them on the edge and turned to talk to Leanne. But she wasn't there. He knew she was following. Confused, Erik paced back out into the hallway. There was Leanne. Standing outside the managers' office. She looked like a deer being stalked by a lion. He ran towards her but was only shushed by Leanne. She didn't look pleased. Scared in fact. Erik asked in a hushed tone, "Whats the matter?"  
"Listen." Leanne pointed to the door. The managers were talking to a man. Obviously a meeting. Erik didn't understand, "So?"  
Leanne faced him. Her face had turned white as a sheet and her eyes looked fearful. "Its my Uncle." She shuddered.

M. Firmin couldn't let him take the child away,"M. McGowan, Leanne is our best singer. She is the best we have ever had. You can't possibly take her away from here."  
"I own that girl. I can do as I wish!" M. McGowan snapped at the manager. He didn't care. He wanted Leanne back. Her assistance was needed to work at the stable. Her singing career would have to wait.  
M. Andre complained, "But she has achieved so much. Surely you can split the profits with your niece."  
M. McGowan flashed him an evil glance, "I do not care about that. Leanne, a singer? The thought of it. She still belongs to me until she is legally an adult. She will work for me until then." The managers couldn't fight him. He was right. She did belong to him until she was old enough. But they had remembered one person. M. Firmin stood in front of the door, blocking the man's way, "I cannot make you do what we wish. But I must warn you about one person though Monsieur." A smile crept across his face. M. McGowan sniggered, "What man? I'm sure it won't be a hastle."  
"The Opera Ghost."  
M. McGowan stepped back, "Your lying. Surely he is still not living after the disaster. Wasn't he killed?"  
"He escaped. We don't want to upset him. I'm afraid Leanne has been taken under his wing." M. Andre stated.  
M. McGowan opened the door...

Leanne and Erik darted back to the passageway before they were caught.

"Ghost or no ghost gentlemen. I will get that girl back." He stormed out of the room. Slamming the door behind him.  
The managers were frozen in their places. This man was evil. They prayed that this wouldn't cause another disaster. If M. McGowan had any brains he would leave the child be with her Phantom. 


	16. Encounter with The Phantom

Erik rubbed his face with his hands. He pondered. How was he going to stop Leanne's Uncle? He could just kill him. But Leanne wouldn't thank him for that. Although she wasn't happy with her Uncle he was still the only family she had left. If he was gone she would be defastated. "There has to be something we can do." Erik was getting annoyed. It was so hard to think.  
Leanne sat on the stone step. Her legs curled up to her chest, "Couldn't I just reason with him? I'm sure I could get him to understand."  
"I can't risk him kidnapping you." He crouched over as he sat on his chair. Gazing into Leanne's eyes. She toyed with her bracelet. Well, more like a piece of leather.  
"Can't you talk with him? He knows about The Opera Ghost. He's bound to do what you say."  
Erik rushed out of his seat and headed into the boat. Leanne darted, trying to catch up with him. He was already sailing towards the portcullis, "Where are you going?"  
Erik turned, "To reason with your Uncle!" He sailed away. Leanne watched until he was out of sight. She hoped he wouldn't do anything rash. With nothing she could do now, Leanne attempted to occupy herself. She sang a few songs, played some music, made some dinner and even tried on all of Erik's masks. She looked stupid. The masks were too big. His half white mask kept falling off her face. Time had passed. It seemed like days to Leanne. It had only been a few hours. There wasn't a lot to do in the lair. Maybe for Erik with all of his talents. But Leanne hadn't as much talent as he did. She strolled along the lair, trying to find objects she hadn't noticed before. Then she stopped as she came in front of the mirror. She looked different. Leanne was glowing. Her eyes shone brighter than ever. Not to mention the fact that she was taller, her hair was longer and she had completely matured. What had the famous Phantom done to make her so happy? But then her eyes wandered down to her body. The white bandage wrapped around her hand. Bringing back memeories of her injuries. She lifted her baggy top to reveal her stomach. Slight red outline around her ribs with a tint of blue remained. A mark on her cheekbone, a faded brown bruise. Her arm had a tiny scar and her shorts revealed her scarred and faded bruised legs. All permenant. Leanne found it easy to notice but no one else would really be able to realise unless she had told them about it.

Leanne's Uncle, M. McGowan, was working outside in the Opera's stables. He had a temporary job there until he managed to get his hands on his puny niece. He didn't think much of her. Always thinking of her to be weak, dumb and useless. But apparently she was the best singer the Opera ever had. He would use it to his advantage. He would make money off her singing. He would be a rich man. M. McGowan let out a wicked cackle. He was putting saddles back in their places. Planning on his future. But his dreaming was cut off by a voice. "M. McGowan. Its a pleasure Monsieur." The voice was so calm and elegant. The sleezebag turned to face the man. He found himself sweating and feel his heart beat faster. The man stood there. Still. Wearing a black suit and cloak. His hair was neatly combed back. But the thing that had caught his attention was the white mask that covered the right side of the mans face. He plucked up the courage to answer, "Good God. The Opera Ghost."  
"Pleased to make you aquaintance. I believe you are planning a little scam." He slowly paced forward.  
M. McGowan dropped the saddle and backed away. But he backed too far into the wall. He was trapped, "How did you know? How do you know what I'm thinking?"  
The Phantom chuckled in a low tone, "Doesn't The Opera Ghost know everything?" He flicked his cloak back and pulled his balck leather gloves on tighter. Trying to indimate Leanne's Uncle, "But you have a problem Monsieur. You see, I don't want you to take Leanne away. I don't want you taking advantage of her singing. And I ecspecially don't want you taking her away from me!" He pounded a shelf with his fist. Making M. McGowan jump. "She is my niece Phantom. I own her. She belongs to me!" His courage was coming back.  
"Really? Well, that may be but she chooses not to go with you."  
"The stupid girl doesn't even know I'm here!" With that insult Erik rushed towards the man and held out a lasso he was hiding behind his cloak. "I wouldn't insult her if I were you Monsieur." The man was a statue. "You left her behind! You thought she was dead and didn't care! You don't deserve to own her!"  
The man trembled with fear."How do you know what she wants Ghost?"  
"Because, Monsieur, Leanne lives with me under the Opera." Her Uncle gasped.  
"Leanne? I see. Now that Christine Daae is gone. Now that she has left you, you have just decided to prey upon another girl." Bad decision. Erik let his anger get the better of him. He wrapped the lasso around the mans neck and pulled tighter every so often. "Don't talk to me about that! I would suggest that you think before you speak. Actually, Leanne had been following me before Christine Daae left. Then once she left after the disaster Leanne came up to me." M. McGowan was shocked. He never even had the slightest idea. Thats how much attention he payed to Leanne. "That explains why she isn't dead."  
Erik nodded, "Now are you going to let us be or will I kill you right here?" The lasso got tighter.  
"I won't bother you any more!" The man muddled his words. The Phantom released the mans neck and walked away, "Good choice Monsieur." Then with that he had vanished. M. McGowan got back to work, shaking with fear. He couldn't get that man out of his head but smirked, "Unfortunately, I'm a man that doesn't go by his word." 


	17. The Kidnapping

Leanne was startled when a hand rested on her shoulder. She was too busy looking at herself in the mirror to notice that Erik had returned. She rapidly spun around, automatically throwing a punch. Luckily Erik ducked and she missed, "Oh God! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She fixed her hair which had gotten ruffled.  
"Sorry. I thought you knew I was back." Erik tried to contain his laughter. He removed his cloak and placed it on the corner of the mirror. "So what were you doing so much that you didn't know I was here?"  
Leanne cocked her head to look in the mirror and glanced back at Erik with unhappy eyes. Not wanting to tell him the truth she made something up quickly, "I..I was ...I felt something on my face. I was just trying to see what it was." She looked down to her feet.  
Erik didn't look as if he bought it but he didn't want to talk about it if Leanne was getting uncomfortable, "So." He changed the subject, "I had a word with your Uncle."  
Leanne looked up sharply. Eyes wide like a bush baby. "What did he say?" She folded her arms as if she was cold. No doubt worried about his next answer.  
"He won't take you away. He promised me and I'm sure he won't want to face me again."  
"I hope your right. Are you sure? He could of easily lied to you. He could come after me anytime!" She was in hysterics.  
Erik put his hand over her mouth, "Your safe! Don't worry about it, Leanne." Erik hated it when Leanne got like that. It was almost impossible to stop her once she started. "Why don't you go to bed. Once you wake up in the morning you'll feel much better." With that, Leanne walked through to the bedroom.

It must have been about 2 in the morning. Leanne sneaked out of the lair. Taking one of the passageways to the Opera. It was so silent. Almost as if the world had frozen in time. The darkness was awful. Leanne slipped a few times or walked into a wall. But eventually she made it to the corridor. She wanted time to herself to think. So she made her way out of the main entrance and into the streets. The air was cool. Winter had arrived and Christmas was soon. She wanted to celebrate Christmas this year. But there were more important things to be thinking about. Leanne wanted rid of her Uncle. She knew, even with Erik's warning, he wouldn't leave until he had her. Leanne decided to talk to him herself. It was worth the risk. Erik would disapprove. But Leanne needed to do this alone. He was family of course.

Erik woke up through the middle of the night. Something had changed. He looked around for a while, adjusting to the darkness. Then he realized. Leanne was gone. he darted through the lair. Searching every corner, room and even on the floor. He even searched the water. But nothing. Where was she? Then Erik knew exactly what she was doing. He speedily ran through the passageway. Not stopping. He couldn't shout for her. People would wake up. Instead he headed for her Uncle's dorm. The Opera was pitch black but he found the room easily. He slammed the door down and scanned the room. Walking over to the bed he gasped, "Please no."  
The bed sheets had been thrown over and the pillow still had a dent in it where his head had rested. He was gone. But where? Where was Leanne? Erik panicked like hell. He ran out into the corridors. He started to search the Opera. Everywhere possible.

Leanne began to saunter up the stairs leading to the entrance of the Opera. Then all of a sudden something grabbed her by the arm. It gripped her harder and harder. She turned to find out who it was. Then she came in line with the face of her Uncle. He chuckled, "Got ya! Lets see your precious Phantom save you now."  
Leanne struggled and did her best to fight back. But it was no use. She kicked and punched with her free hand, "ERIK!" A piece of cloth was stuffed into her mouth. She continued to scream and fight. people in the Opera began to wake up. Erik had heard the shrieks and hurried towards the entrance. Leanne wouldn't stop. Her Uncle needed to think fast. He knew he would regret doing this to his niece but it was the only way. He made a fist and knocked her unconciouss with one hard punch.  
Erik was confused. The screaming had all of a sudden stopped. This made him tense. He knew it was Leanne. He remembered her screams from...well...he didn't like to think about it.

Leanne was shoved into a carriage. Monsieur McGowan quickly jumped on and made the horses gallop as fast as their legs would go.

Erik forced his way through the doors. He looked around but he was too late. A carriage was speedily moving away into the distance. 


	18. God Let Her Live

A week had passed and Erik wouldn't stop until he found Leanne. It was now the middle of winter. Blizzards had made it hard but he didn't care. Erik stole a horse from the Opera stables and followed some trails that had been left behind by the old, grey carriage. He couldn't imagine how Leanne felt. Being made to sing only so her Uncle could make money. The woods were icy. The wind swept across Erik's face, making him shudder. His cheeks were red and his lips were blue. A coat of mist lay along the ground. Tracks led him forward. They were definately near. Erik couldn't imagine what he was going to do to those theifs. But his pondering faded as he was distracted by the strong gales. The snow got heavier and a blizzard began. The horse stumbled a few times but never stopped. It probably knew exactly what was going on and wanted to help. No doubt it knew Leanne from before.  
"Come on , Boy. We need to find Leanne fast. I can't live without her." The horse mummbled in response. They galloped off into the distance. Desperately searching for Leanne.

Crowds circled the small gypsy campsite. Figures. People shouted unpatiently, "Come on! I want to see a good singer!" Some of the gypsies went around collecting the money. It was quite a big crowd. Leanne's Uncle would make plenty money if he kept this up. Leanne was very depressed. She hadn't seen Erik in a week. She had been forced to sing and the gypsies were cruel to her. She had even been hit a few times. She began to lose all hope of being saved.  
A haggered old woman stepped into Leanne's tent, "Hurry up! People are waiting for a good show!" She grabbed Leanne by the wrist and hauled her out of the tent. She was practically dragged to the stage, "Now stand up there and sing. Or you will go to bed with no dinner!" She threw Leanne onto the stage. Leanne stumbled and was cheered on by the crowd. She sang. For her own sake. The crowd seemed pleased and the gypsies shared smug looks of approval. Even though she sang elegantly, Leanne still wore her baggy, ripped top and shorts. Highly unacceptable for winter.  
The show was over and Leanne was dragged back to her tent. She was shoved inside and within seconds a tray of food was slid in. She sat on the bed and sobbed. Forcing herself to eat the disgusting meal. it was either that or nothing. She couldn't believe her Uncle. He was such a posh man and he was now downed to a gypsy. Leanne didn't want to stay like this for the rest of her life. She had to do something. With a thought Leanne grinned and waited until midnight.

Midnight came slowly. Leanne didn't have anything to carry apart from the clothes that she was already wearing. It was freezing outside but she had no choice. All of the gypsies were asleep in their tents. She made her way outside and ran for the hills. She fell over a few times. Leanne ran so fast she tripped over her own feet. Hardly able to see in front of her from the blizzard. Her clothes were completely unsuitable. She shivered ucontrollably. She froze. The cold hit her like a sharp needle. It was too much to bare. The cold froze her body. Leanne thought she was going to die. The white snow began to fade. Everything started to go blurry and Leanne collapsed to her knees. She then gave way and ended up lying in the snow. Then the last she heard was the distant sound of her Uncle yelling. Then darkness took over her numb body.

"Where is the girl?" Monsieur McGowan screamed at the top of his lungs. "I want her back now! Useless, pathetic girl!"  
He stormed off towards the woods. He would begin searching there. But as he approached a strange shadow headed towards him. He could make it out the closer it got. A man riding a horse. Before the horse could stop the man jumped off and charged at Monsieur McGowan. He tried to run but the man pinned him against a tree. M. McGowan panicked. He tried to adjust his eyes to the blurry white snow. He looked at the man. Recognising that bone white mask on the right side of his face. The Opera Ghost.  
The Phantom covered the mans mouth before he could scream, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
"I'm sorry. I won't harm the girl. I just.."  
"JUST WHAT?" The Phantom gritted his teeth. "Where is she?"  
M. McGowan cowered, "I don't know. She has escaped." He waited for The Phantom to question him. But suprisingly he left it short and simple.  
"I promised Leanne that I wouldn't kill you. But I must warn you that I am most tempted to." He let the man go and jumped back on his horse. Galloping off into the hills.

Erik could barely see from the blizzard. The hills were open and full of space. Leanne could of gone anywhere. It was such a big place. Erik was worried. He rode off. The horse got slower. He couldn't see a thing. Erik tried to force the horse forward but it wouldn't budge. Instead it nodded to the side continuosly. He looked in the same direction and noticed something in the snow. Erik got off the horse and ran over. There was an arm. And a leg. He dashed over and swept the snow away as fast as he could, "Dear God!" There lay Leanne. He body was hardly covered. She was a pale as a ghost. She almost looked dead. Erik hoped that wasn't true. He took off his cape and wrapped it around her. He quickly placed her on top of the horse and clambered on behind her. They darted off back to the Opera. Erik prayed that he could save her. God knows what damage the blizzard had caused. 


	19. Is This The End?

Erik was worried about Leanne so much. It had been two days since they arrived back at the lair and she still never woke up. Erik was afraid to sleep. Actually, he never left her side. She lay on the bed like a cold statue. Marble white skin and bright blue lips. She was slightly warmer but hardly. Her hair seemed to be an even lighter blonde now. Just like a small child.  
Erik wrapped her up in hundreds of blankets. She looked dead. Sometimes he would check her pulse just to be on the safe side. She was indeed still alive. He felt so sorry for her. Lying there in complete darkness. Freezing to the bone yet completely unaware. Erik held her hand. Gasping as he was struck by the bitter coolness of her touch. He was vastly tired. Placing Leanne's hand on her stomach, he clammbered onto the bed beside her and took a nap. There was nothing he could do now but wait. He wrapped his arms around her, hopefully giving her more warmth.  
He dreamt about Leanne and himself singing their duets. She seemed so happy and alive. Unlike the state she was in now. Her laughter filled his mind. The way she spoke to him. The way she kissed him. Although he was dreaming, Erik missed her. He wanted her to be her lively self again. Full of energy and crazy ideas. Always seeming to hurt herself. He wanted to hold her again when she was sad or congradulate her on a triumphant performance. His dream continued on into the future. Leanne was a couple of years older. Then out of nowhere there was the cry of a baby. It was theirs. He had a family. Erik smiled in his slumber. He continued to dream on his happy dream.

There was suddenly a death-defying scream! Erik woke up instantly and sat up. He looked over to Leanne who was huddled into a small ball. Chittering and yelling. The iciness must have caught her on impact. "What happened? Where am I?" Leanne blinked with confusion.  
Erik quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her along with his arms, "Don't worry. Your safe."  
"What happened?" Leanne's voice was shaky and quiet.  
Erik rappidly move his hands up and down her body for heat, "You collapsed in the snow when you escaped."  
"H..how did...y...you find..me?"  
"Actually, it was the horse that found you." Erik huffed. It should have been him.  
Leanne shook uncontrollably. Her teeth chattered and her head was still fuzzy. She was weak and ended up leaning against Erik. The cold was too much for her to handle. Erik was concerned, "I'll get you a cup of hot water." He left her but she yelped as he let go. Erik couldn't leave her. So he picked her up and carried her to the kitchen where he managed to boil water for her. It took Leanne a while to get a firm grasp of the cup so Erik had to hold it for her. Making sure he didn't scold her, Erik tilted the cup slowly. Leanne gulped the whole cup. Suprised, Erik took the cup away and carried her back to the bedroom. "You need to be careful. I know your throat is numb but you can easily scold it."  
Leanne moaned with tiredness, "I don't care. I just...want..." She trailed off as Erik lay her on the bed. He panicked. What was wrong, "Leanne?" She was still. Her eyes were closed and she looked like a corpse. "Leanne!"  
No response what so ever. She collapsed again. But this time was different. She should be waking up. Erik shook her hard. He got into hysterics and tried waking her up as best as he could. Nothing.  
He backed away. Staring in disbelief. "No. No...you can't be! Wake up! You can't die! Leanne!" He cried like a baby. Sobbing into his hands. Erik fell to his knees and moaned like a ghost. "Please. I need you!"

This was it. Erik's worst nightmare had become true. Leanne was dead.

Or maybe he could do something. There was still a little time left to save her. But could Erik do it? 


	20. The End of Life

Erik watched the whole scene from the enormous mirror. He had to get Mm. Giry to call for the doctor. If anyone caught one glimpse of him nothing would be the same. It was a tough time for him. Leanne lay on the bed. No movement whatsoever. Erik was just able to make out her breathing. He was desperate for her to wake up and stay awake. The doctors examined Leanne. She was wrapped up and many different medicines were slipped into her mouth. Her heartbeat was checked, her pulse, her breathing and her temperature. She was getting better. Days passed slowly. Erik continued to visit Leanne. Yet she never showed any sign to him. She never changed her position unless someone had moved her. On some days Leanne's friends would visit. Mm. Giry had told everyone about the incident. The room was flooded with gifts. Even the child from The Masquerade had come to see Leanne. Erik was happy to know that Leanne was getting on well. Everyday he thought of the good times they had together. And those still to come.

One dark, blizzardly day Erik decided to go and see Leanne early. He knew the doctors would be there but he didn't trust them. He wanted to keep her safe. He made his way up the passageway. There were voices coming from the room. Obviously. But these voices were loud and anxious. Erik dashed to the mirror and watched the doctors run around like headless chickens. One man was rumaging through his bag, "Where is that medicine! Nurse! Come on!"  
A woman came into view. She ran up to the doctor with a bottle, "Here, Doctor! I have them! We need to be quick!" She slammed the bottle into his hand. The Doctor stood over the bed and fed Leanne the medicine. Making sure she wouldn't choke on it while she was unconcious. "God, let this child get through this."  
A younger Nurse held Leanne's wrist, "Doctor! Her pulse is getting slower!"  
The Doctor tried to wake Leanne. So instead he began to perform CPR. As he did this the other Doctors and Nurses ran around after medications and equipment.  
Erik couldn't believe what he was seeing. But there was nothing he could do.  
"Doctor! Her breathing is fading!" The Nurse panicked.  
One of the Doctors tried to give her the kiss of life. Erik was glad that, at least, the doctor was handsome. For Leanne's sake. All four people tried to save Leanne. Erik couldn't see her from the crowd. They all screamed at each other. Worrying. Erik broke out in tears. If the Doctors were struggling how could she live? One of the Nurses stepped to the side. Erik caught a glimpse of Leanne. Her lifeless body being shook everywhere. She didn't look alive. It was no use. Erik knew she was dead. He turned on his heels with a sob and made his way back to the lair. The voices growing more and more silent until there was no sound.

"Thats it. The girl isn't going to wake up." The Doctor slowly got up and packed his things away into his bag, "She's dead." With that they all left the room. They would tell Mm. Giry the news and they would leave. The door was shut behind them and the room was still. The candle light was the only life in the room. It flickered in the darkness and the flame sizzled. The light shone onto Leanne. She lay in the bed lifeless. Her face was glowing from the flame. She look relaxed. Her lips were full and blue. Her skin pale as a ghost. It seemed impossible for her to be dead. For Leanne to be lifeless.

Erik played a sad song on the organ. His life was over. Leanne was actually dead. He couldn't believe it. He was determined to convince himself that it was all a dream. But it wasn't. It was all reality.

The flame began to dim on the candle. Leanne faded into the darkness. Until the flame finally went out. Like Leanne's personal tomb. A gasp filled the pitch black room! A shadow was visible. Near the bed. Heavy breathing. A tormented voice broke the silence, "Erik?...Erik...where are you?" 


	21. Shock Discovery

Leanne was terrified. What happened? Where was she? How did she get there? The last thing Leanne remembered was the coldness of the snow. "Erik?...Erik...where are you?" Suprisingly the medication must have kicked in on the last minute. Leanne sat there. She recognized that smell. The smell of a scented candle burning. But this candle had the same smell as the one's in her dressing-room.  
Leanne struggled to get up. Shivering only slightly. Her body was wrapped completely in blankets. She knew the room inside out and managed to find a box of matches. Leanne lit all of the candles. "Thank God I'm back here. I don't what I would do if my Uncle found me." With great difficulty Leanne wrote a note with a shaky hand, (she learned from the best) and placed it on the dresser. Someone would come sooner or later. The note told the reader that Leanne was alright and had returned to The Opera Ghost. She trembled up to the huge mirror and made her way down the passageway. The drafts didn't really help. But Leanne was just glad to be home again. Time went quickly. Leanne was extremely excited to see Erik. But why didn't he bring her back to the lair?

Erik sat as his organ. Tears streaming down his face. "Why? Out of all people in the world!" He threw pieces of music to the ground and threw a punch at the organ. It was hard to believe. Leanne was dead and there was nothing he could do about it, "Why must I always lose everything. Why must God torment me?" Erik glanced up to a table. There lay the silver dagger that Leanne held months ago. It only brought more pain to him. Thinking of Leanne. He walked slowly towards the table. Gently picking up the dagger. It shone brightly. Like the moon.  
"I will be with you soon, Leanne." He lifted the dagger. Bracing himself.

Leanne was almost there. Panting from her running. Desperate to see Erik. Of course, Leanne's favourite part, she had to swim across. It was difficult. the water only made her feel more icy. She turned a corner. There was the portcullis. And behind it stood the lair. Leanne's home.  
The portcullis rose loudly. Water splashed all over Leanne. Not helping the matter. She swam fast. Into the lair. Nothing seemed different. Leanne was now able to walk on the ground. "Erik?" Her voice was silent. The cold had ruined her voice. But Leanne was glad, 'Woo-hoo. More time off work.'  
But her voice would have to get ready to be damaged more. Leanne found Erik. But with a shocked expression. He had a dagger in his hands. Held up high. About to stab himself! Leanne darted as fast as she towards him, "ERIK!" 


	22. The Promise

Erik was seconds away from thrusting the dagger into his stomach. But he was interupted. A voice shouted at him in great panic. "ERIK!" He turned his head to the side. Leanne was running towards him. Hyperventilating, "DON'T DO IT!" Her shrieks were ghastly. She scrambled up the stairs, tripping a few times. Erik was too much in shock to put his arms down. Leanne still thought he was going to stab himself, "PUT THE DAGGER DOWN!" She had no choice. Leanne ran full-speed into Erik. Knocking them both onto the ground roughly. Leanne burst into tears as did Erik. He hugged her tightly. Not wanting to let go, "I thought you were dead. How did you get here?" Leanne hid her face in his chest, "I woke up in the dressing-room. Everything was dark and I can't remember anything. Then I came here and found you!" She hicupped between words. Erik felt terrible. How scared she must have been. Then finding him about to commit suicide. Erik wanted to really kill himself now, "I'm so sorry. I thought you were dead. The doctors said..."  
Leanne stuck her head up, "What are you talking about? Doctors? Does everyone think I'm DEAD!"  
"Sadly, yes." Erik ducked his head. He felt Leanne shudder, "Are you still cold?"  
Leanne hugged him tighter, "Yes. What happened to me?" Erik took her through to the bedroom and gave her extra blankets. Leanne lay in the bed as Erik sat at the edge. He told her everything.  
Leanne sat up and held her head in her hands, "What am I going to do now? How is everyone going to react when I show up?" "You'll just have to explain. Tell them what I've told you." Erik tried to sound reassuring. It was very hard to keep Leanne satisfed. Leanne looked at Erik curiously, "What was it like?"  
"What do you mean?" Erik was confused.  
Leanne leaned in closer, "What was it like, thinking that I was dead?" She looked worried.  
"It was awful. I just couldn't believe it. It seemed impossible for you to actually be gone. I felt so empty and alone. More than ever. I want to be with you always."  
Leanne blurted out harshly, "So you decided to kill yourself!" Her eyes were full of anger. Erik got a shock at her answer. He was expecting her to go all lovey-dovey on him, "What else would I do? I couldn't live my life in darkness."  
"There are easier ways to overcome it." Leanne lay back down and crossed her arms.  
"But theres only one way to be with the ones you love again." He turned his back on her. Not wanting to look Leanne in the face. Feeling guilty.  
Leanne sighed then answered in a hushed tone, "How would I know? I'd be dead." Erik glanced round. Now it was his turn to give the evil eyes. He couldn't believe that Leanne came out with something like that. It wasn't like her. He got up and sat right next to her. Making sure that he pulled the covers over her tightly. That way she couldn't escape without giving an answer, "Whats wrong? Your not acting like yourself." Leanne tried to shift but it was useless. The covers were wrapped tightly thanks to Erik, "Nothing."  
"No. Its not nothing." Erik raised and eyebrow.  
Leanne huffed, "Well. You don't know what its like. To wake up confused in a pitch black room. To not remember what happened to you to cause you to be unconcious for days. Then to finally return home to find the one you love just about to kill themselves. All over something that wasn't even true in the first place!" She grabbed a pillow and held it on top of her face. "If you do that you'll suffocate." Erik tried yanking the pillow away. But her grasp was too compact.  
"I don't care. Oh! Lets see how you like it!" With that, Erik hauled Leanne out of the bed and over his shoulder. He carried her over to the organ where he picked up the dagger. Leanne complained and moaned. She didn't like to feel weak. At first she thought he was going to use the dagger on her. Erik was very hard to make out. But he carried her over into the lake. He stood for a moment staring at the dagger. He put Leanne down on her feet and she watched him without blinking. Very suspiciously, "Erik? What are you doing with that?" He took one of the candles from the nearest candleabra that stood in the water. Then he held the dagger in the flame. It took some time but it eventually began to melt. Erik grinned at Leanne, "I won't do it again."  
Leanne hugged him and held out her pinky. Erik wrapped his around hers. It was a promise. 


	23. I Have A Guest

It was time. Leanne had to go up to the Opera and show everyone she was alive. Her heart was pounding so hard, she was suprised it never burst through her chest! She was able to hear the rehersals from the corridors. It was a Christmas Opera. Christmas was only in one week. Leanne was desperate to celebrate it with Erik. He never had a christmas before and it seemed like a good time to do it. All Leanne had to do was give him a gift and possibly decorate the lair. But she wouldn't tell him because it was guaranteed that he would refuse. Well, he wasn't getting out that easily.

Leanne made her way backstage. Everyone was on stage so Leanne was left alone. She peeked out from the curtains. Not wanting to be caught. Anyone would get a heart attack if they caught a glimpse of her hiding. Two new girls had arrived at the Opera. They were the same age as Leanne. Sadly Anna and Sophie left for a dancing tour around the world. Leanne was 'dead' at the time and never had a chance to say her goodbyes. She regretted not telling them before they left. But these new girls seemed to be like Leanne. Zoe, the brunnette girl, was tall and thin like Leanne. It was quite shocking, the fact that they were not twins. Kim was shorter than Zoe. She had red hair and her eyes were blue like Leanne's. They both had bubbly personalities just like Leanne. Zoe was EXACTLY the same whereas Kim was slightly more girly. They looked as if they would be great fun. Leanne had overheard them talking about her one day. She was watching from Box 5 most of the time, that is if she wasn't with Erik. It was a very rare time for the pair to be apart.  
Leanne had picked up some of Erik's habits of watching the opera and keeping things up-to-date. She knew every little secret. Leanne was turning into Opera Ghost number 2.

Rehersals were over. Leanne ran out onto the stage. Making sure no one got away, "WAIT!" Everybody turned quickly and a loud gasp filled the room. They stood silently in amazemet. Frozen like statues. Leanne had no idea what to do. It was very embarrassing, "I know what your all thinking, but...I'm not dead." She swung her arms in front of herself.  
"Good God child! What happened to you?" M. Andre ran forward.  
Leanne looked at him curiously with an added grin, "Didn't Mm. Giry tell you about the blizzard?"  
"No! I mean what happened to you here? When we entered your dressing room your body was gone!" His face went bright red.  
Leanne shrugged. Erik was definately rubbing off on her, "I woke up. Then I went back to The Opera Ghost."  
A female voice spoke from the crowd, "The Opera Ghost?" Zoe stepped out.  
A shorter girl followed behind, "Are you Leanne?"  
Leanne smiled sweetly and nodded, "Yup! I'm guessing your Zoe and your Kim?" She raised an eyebrow. The two girls looked at eachother puzzled.  
People began to leave the stage. Gossiping as they moved on. No one really wanted to question The Opera Ghost. It was better to let Leanne tell them when she wanted.  
Kim walked over to Leanne with a wonderous expression, "How do you know who we are? You weren't around when we arrived."  
Leanne cocked an eyebrow, "Yes I was." She jumped into her next topic, "I guess you've heard of The Opera Ghost then?" Both girls nodded. "Well you must also know that I live with him don't you?"  
Zoe giggled, "Yeah! Thats really exciting, Leanne! Is it true? Is he a killer? Is he evil?" She gasped for breath. She was talking far too quickly, "Wait!...Is he evil to you!"  
Leanne covered Zoe's mouth with her hand, "STOP! Whatever you hear about him. Well...all the bad things anyway. None of it is true!"

For the rest of the night Leanne told her new friends about Erik. They thought he sounded like a friendly man and really wanted to meet him. Leanne was upset about Anna though. She remembered when she asked to meet Erik. But the girls decided to go down together. Leanne knew Erik would be angry. But c'mon! They were so adorable together. How could he be angry? Zoe and Kim were all hyped up. They wouldn't stop talking down the passageway.  
But they were very disappointed when they found out that they had to swim across. The water was colder and usual. Zoe and Kim were put off instantly. Leanne was shaking with fear though. She wasn't sure what Erik would do to them, or her! But Leanne had to show him that is wasn't just her that was kind to him. Kim and Zoe were just a couple of goofs. Kind at heart. Just like Leanne.

The portcullis lifted up and Leanne's new friends were dumbstruck. The lair, to them, was gorgeous. The three girls got out the water and walked up to the organ. Where Erik sat drawing. He was completely unaware of them. Zoe and Kim watched him. Their mouths agape. they were so excited to see The Phantom.  
Leanne tapped him on the shoulder, "Erik? Don't get made okay, but I've some new friends." Her voice was shaky and uneven.  
Erik spun around to find three girls staring at him. Part terrified and part begging. Leanne seemed the most scared to him. He had no clue. Soon his face turned to a frown. Pointed straight at Leanne. She gulped nervously. 


	24. Feeling Guilty

Erik's glance got increasingly villainous. Glaring at the two new girls standing in his lair then changing to face Leanne who had betrayed him. His voice was silent but devilish, "Who is this? Why are they here, Leanne." Her name came out more like a growl.  
"These are my friends. I just wanted to show them where we live." Her voice was shaky. Erik stood, towering over the three girls. He gave Zoe and Kim the most vicious look imaginable. They each took a step back. Erik snarled through his gritted teeth, "I warned you not to bring anyone here without my consent. You disobeyed me!" The three teenagers jumped. Zoe tried to be reasonable, "We promise we won't tell anyone anything." "Please leave." Erik's voice got calmer which was bad news for Leanne. She knew he was leading up to getting beyond angry with her. She nodded Zoe and Kim towards the boat and they left. "Sorry that didn't work out the way I wanted." Kim gave Leanne a worried smile and turned to catch up with Zoe.  
"I'm sorry Erik but I need you to know that you can trust them. I want my friends to be your friends. You can't just be lonely all your life."  
Erik stampeeded up to her, "Has it ever occured to you that I prefer it that way!" Leanne slightly began to raise her hands, "Well I think that..."  
Erik grabbed her hands quickly, "Well, you thought wrong!" He threw her hands back. He strode off into the bedroom arguing with himself. He never came back out. Leanne wanted him to feel guilty so she decided to sleep on the cold, hard floor. She completely ignored the chair in the corner. Leanne made sure that she was lying right at the edge of the lake. It was a risk she was willing to take. Leanne had just got better from almost dying of coldness. It was sure to make Erik feel bad.  
Leanne tossed and turned all night. She felt terrible. It was morning when she eventually fell asleep very uncomfortable.

Erik woke up in his warm, comfy bed. He was sure that there was something wrong. Then he remembered. Leanne and the argument. He got up out the bed and slowly walked into the lair. He didn't know exactly what to think. Erik wondered if Leanne had left to sleep in her changing room. or maybe she had fallen asleep in the chair. But as Erik scanned the lair he stopped. There was Leanne lying on the ground half in the lake. Erik felt guilty. So he quietly walked towards her trying not to wake her up. She groaned to herself and went back to breathing softly. When Erik layed her down she woke up. Erik walked away as Leanne 'pretended' to be sleeping. Leanne stared at the stone walls, "Its still going to go down my way." 


	25. Merry Christmas

Leanne had fun at rehersals. She joked around with Kim and Zoe, sang brilliantly and was praised by her managers. She stood in the middle of the stage, knowing that Erik would either be in box 5 or backstage. She didn't want him to hear. The three girls huddled into a little circle. Leanne wanted Erik to like her friends too, "Right. We need to show him that we care about him and that he can trust us." Leanne thought out a whole plan.  
Kim was worried, "But he trusts you, Leanne. He hates me and Zoe. Don't you think he'll get very mad at us?" Zoe nodded in agreement.  
"Guys, come on. If Erik can trust me, he can trust you two aswell." Leanne gave them a massive grin waiting for their answer.  
Kim and Zoe looked at eachother with frowns and looked at Leanne. Before she exploded they both gave in, "Fine." "YES! Thank-you!" Leanne was overwhelmed. The three of them sat down as Leanne told her friends her plan. "Ok. Its Christmas Eve tommorrow and I was thinking we can celebrate it with Erik. We could go out tonight and cut down a tree, put up decorations and get him a gift."  
Zoe put up her hand, "Um...Won't he get beyond furious if we turn the lair into some Winter Wonderland?"  
Kim nudged Zoe's shoulder, "Lighten up. Its worth a try. Plus, it's not as if we have anywhere to celebrate Christmas."  
"I don't know." Zoe was still unsure.  
Leanne got up on her feet and crossed her arms. Kim did the same. They both looked down at Zoe, Leanne smirking, "Either spend Christmas alone in your room or help us and celebrate it together."  
Zoe stood up and held her head high, "I can go to the Christmas Ball the Opera is holding for us all, remember."  
Leanne shrugged, "Fine. But you'll still go there alone."  
Zoe quickly turned to Leanne, "Alright I'll go!" Leanne and Kim jumped and gave eachother a high five.

It was night and the three girls managed to sneak out. Kim took an axe from the stables to use for cutting down the tree. Leanne didn't manage to leave the lair without Erik demanding answers from her. But she never told him. Although she was going to get his suprise ready, Leanne felt very sorry for Erik. He thought she was never going to speak to him again. He was so sad. Leanne wanted to make him feel guilty but she only made herself feel worse for doing it in the first place. The woods was extremely cold and dark. But the three friends were safe together. It took a while but eventually they found the right tree. It was the perfect size to fit in Leanne's home and it was a dazzling bright green. It was definately going to light up the lair. Leanne took the axe and began to chop. This was when her strength came in handy. Kim snuggled into her cloak, "Wow, Leanne. I didn't realize how strong you are."  
Leanne gave the tree one last hard blast, "Well, I need to be strong to stick up for myself don't I?"  
Zoe chuckled, "Here comes the boyish side of her." She was just about to make a joke when Leanne shouted, "TIMBER!" The tree fell loudly on the cold ground. All three girls began to laugh at Leanne's sudden outburst. They helped eachother lift the tree onto a sledge and literally ran out of the woods. Kim was sitting on the end of the sledge, which of course the other two girls had no clue about. Kim looked around, "Can we please be faster. This place is creepy." Leanne and Zoe turned around to face her. They both shouted at her, "KIM!"  
"What?"  
Leanne raised an eyebrow, "A little help, Madame." She nudged Kim back. Causing her to fall back off the sledge. She jumped to her feet and took hold of a rope, "Okay. Point taken."  
Earlier in the day the girls found decorations in the Opera. Leanne prayed that Erik wouldn't be in the way. Once the girls were back in the lair, Leanne sneaked into the bedroom. Erik was sleeping like a baby. She quietly nodded to her friends and they began to decorate the lair. They got gold bells, wreaths, ribbons, ornaments, pinecones and the tree left the finishing touch. They even placed an angel on the top. Leanne thought it was a good idea since she and Erik used the term 'Angel of Music' a lot. Leanne thought it would be funny if she even decorated the boat. Kim put all of the food in the kitchen. They even planned on having a Christmas dinner. Leanne just finished decorating the boat when Zoe called her in a hushed tone, "Leanne?"  
"Yes?"  
"We didn't get Erik a gift." Zoe was panicking like a mother.  
Leanne giggled, "Don't worry. I got him something."  
Kim made her way out of the kitchen, "What did you get him?" She searched Leanne for the present.  
"You'll have to wait and find out later."  
Zoe clapped her hands, "Oh God. Its Christmas."  
They all hugged eachother and wished eachother a Merry Christmas. Now it was time to wake up Erik. Kim and Zoe stood patiently in the lair as Leanne nervously paced into the bedroom. Erik was still lying the same way she had left him hours ago. She gently shook his arm, "Erik? Erik? Wake up. Its Christmas." He turned over, rubbing his eyes and graoned. He looked up at Leanne, "What? I thought you weren't talking to me?"  
Leanne sat down next to him, "Erik do you trust me?"  
He was confused and didn't like where the conversation was going. But he answered anyway, "Yes I do."  
"Well. You have done so much for me and I want to do somethng for you. We are going to be spending Christmas day like everyone else in Paris."  
Erik sighed, "What does my trust in you have to do with that?" Leanne looked at him guiltily. He knew exactly what she had done, "You brought them back again didn't you?" He launched out of the bed as Leanne scampered into the corner of the room. He strided towards her angrily, "Why? I asked you to do one thing!"  
Leanne put her hands up, "I know. I know I disobeyed you. But please just hear me out."  
Erik stood back and waited for her to continue. She took a deep breath, "I want you to trust me in everythng I do. Just like I trust you. If I have friends, I want you to trust them aswell. You can't stay hidden in the Opera only knowing one person. I want you to have a proper life like everyone else. I don't want you to be different, Erik. I care about you."  
Leanne ducked her head down and was considering leaving the room until she found herself being pulled into Erik's embrace. She looked up into his eyes, smiling her 'Thank-You' smile. Erik kissed her forehead, "Thank-you, Leanne. Thank-you ever so much. If someone could care about my life that much, I certainly owe you my gratitude." Leanne kissed him and took his hand. She led him outside into the lair where they were both greeted by Kim and Zoe shouting, "MERRY CHRISTMAS, ERIK!" 


	26. The Gift

Erik's face said it all. He couldn't believe what these girls had done to his lair. It went from cold, dark and gothic to warm, bright and festive! Leanne stood next to Kim and Zoe as they waited for him to say something. He looked around. His home had been completely re-decorated with christmas decorations. Erik walked towards his organ. Leanne got nervous. Erik picked up his music: well, what was supposed to have been his music. Instead it had been replaced by christmas carols. Leanne ducked her head, waiting for him to explode with anger.  
Then, laughter filled the lair. The three girls looked up at Erik shocked. Leanne walked over to him, "Well?"  
Erik put the music back down on the organ and stepped closer to Leanne, "I love it!" Leanne jumped at his sudden outburst. He was definately not himself. She must have been making a face because Zoe spoke over to her, "Maybe some Christmas cheer is rubbing off on him." Erik wandered around the rest of the lair. Admiring the girls' decorating skills. Leanne leaned over to Kim, "Is the Christmas dinner ready yet?"  
"Just about." Kim was as confused about Erik as much as Leanne was. They stared at him with blank expressions. Kim and Zoe went and got the dinner set out while Leanne got Erik.  
He was looking at the Christmas tree. Leanne had then realized that he had probably never had a Christmas tree, or even a Christmas, at all. She let Erik have his time. It was new to him, and Leanne. She had never seen him so amazed by something. Leanne was quite content watching Erik in his own little world. "Do you like it?" She stepped behind him, continuing to gaze at the tree.  
Erik gave a small smile, "It's perfect. Everything is. Where did you get all of this?"  
Leanne giggled, "I have my ways."  
"Thank-You so much."  
"No problem," Leanne chimed, "I wanted you to have a great Christmas. Just like everyone else."  
Erik took his gaze from the tree and aimed it at Leanne, "Don't you want to go to the Christmas Ball?"  
"Naaa. Too much going on. I like a nice family Christmas." Erik gasped a little when Leanne used the word 'family'. She felt the same way as him. There was something he was desperate to ask her but wasn't sure what her reaction would be. "CHRISTMAS DINNER!" Kim bawled excitedly from the kitchen. Leanne quickly ran off to have a look, leaving Erik behind as he thought his question over and over.

Leanne flew into the kitchen, nearly crashing into the food! Zoe held the plate above her head, "Watch it! This took a lot of time."  
"Sorry. I just want this to be perfect." Leanne set the table. It looked astounding! Everything was in place. Leanne scowled for a moment, "Imagine how long it is going to take us to clean everything away."  
Zoe chuckled, "I'm sure it won't take too long."  
Leanne checked that everything was alright and then went to get Erik. He was playing some of the carols on the organ. Leanne strided over to him, "Nice to see you playing some happy songs for a change."  
"It's different, I'll admit it. But don't think your getting rid of the Opera Ghost."  
Leanne headed back to the kitchen, "I like the Opera Ghost. He's...alluring." The music stopped suddenly, "By the way, Opera Ghost, Christmas dinner is ready." She casually strode back into the kitchen with Erik staggering behind.  
The smell of the food surrounded Erik. This would probably be his first BIG meal. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he seen the feast on the table. The three girls gave him huge grins and took their seats, giving Erik the chair at the top end of the table. He stared at the food, mouth watering and ready to scoff it down. Leanne spoke before he devoured everything, "We know its not much but its the best we could get."  
Erik gave her a confused look, "Not much? This is the biggest meal I've ever seen!" The girls shrugged at him and began to help themselves to the food. Leanne couldn't help but laugh at Erik. He was acting like a child. Sometimes when he spoke a shred of turkey would dangle out of his mouth or a blob of ice cream melted, looking like he had a moustache. The whole day was full of fun and laughter. They all joked around, sang Christmas carols and Kim even taught Erik how to play charades. He was actually really good at it. Instead of going to the Christmas Ball they all danced together. It was so much better. Erik had the time of his life. Leanne was glad that, even if it only lasted for one day, she got to see his funner side. They enjoyed the day together. And Erik amazingly got on well with Kim and Zoe.

Night had fallen and it was time for Leanne to give Erik his gift. She had no idea of how he was going to react but she just had to grin and bare it. Erik was sitting on the ground with Kim and Zoe. Finally, they stopped dancing. Now they were completely out of breath. Leanne looked down at the little box she was about to give him. She took a deep breath and slowly paced towards him. "Erik."  
Erik looked up. He was still trying to catch his breath, "Yes?"  
"I still have to give you your Christmas present." She held up the little box in her, now trembling, hand.  
Erik shot up on to his feet, "You got me a present? You didn't have to do that, Leanne!"  
"But I wanted to." She gave him a sweet smile and handed over the little box. He held it for a moment. Trying to figure out what it was before he opened it. Then he began to open it carefully. Inside was a gold ring. Erik gently picked it up and examined it. It was gorgeous. The ring had tiny patterns around the edges and it was so shiny that Erik could see his reflection. But the one thing that caught his attention was the small inscription. 'I love you, Erik'.  
He froze. Leanne didn't know how to react to that so she waited. Then a smile began to creep across Erik's face. "I love it, Leanne." He gave her a huge hug. Leanne was just relieved that he liked it. She was suprised when he pushed back away from her and looked at her sternly, "How did you get this?" Kim and Zoe stood up and watched Leanne, waiting for an answer. They, too, were thinking the same thing. Leanne gulped, "I..um...I got it from the jewelers."  
Erik cocked his eyebrow, "How did you get the money?"  
Leanne tried to step away but Erik wouldn't let her. She might as well just admit it. There was nothing anyone could do. "I stole it."  
There was silence. But it was soon interupted by Kim and Zoe, "Oooohhhh." Leanne and Erik struck them both a glare. Zoe did a fake yawn, "Well, its getting late. We should be getting back now." Both girls scurried away on to the boat and sailed away. Shouting back, "Merry Christmas!"  
Leanne turned around, "You too!" She looked back at Erik who seemed a bit angry. "Like they said, its getting late. I'd better get to bed. Merry Christmas." Before she could walk away Erik grabbed her arm. "Who did you steal it from?" Leanne was lucky he wasn't yelling.  
"She probably has so much she won't even notice."  
"Who?" He wasn't leaving until he got an answer.  
"Fine. I stole it from Carlotta." She sucked in a breath. "But I thought she was like our enemy?"  
Erik huffed, "That still doesn't give you the right to steal from people."  
"I promise I won't do it again." Leanne hated being so weak.  
"You better not." Erik gave her a glare that said 'I mean what I say'.  
Leanne perked up, "But you still like the gift?"  
Erik chuckled, "Yes. I still like the gift. Now, go and make it up to me, get the boat back."  
Leanne groaned, "Okay."  
The water was far too cold in the winter. But its the least she could do for him. Sarcastically shouting back to the lair, "A Merry Christmas to you too!" All she heard was a distant laugh. It didn't take too long taking the boat back. At least she was able to row back instead of swimming back.  
Arriving back at the lair was slightly scary. All of the candles had been blown out. There was nothing but a sheet of darkness. "Of course." Leanne knew she would end up falling over something. As she was stepping out of the lake she was stunned when something grabbed her. She yelped quietly and then she began to feel a hot breath at her cheek. Then there was a voice, "Stealing is a very wrong thing to do. I've still to teach you a lesson." Leanne knew exactly what he meant and burst into a fit of giggles. It was supposed to be a romantic moment but she was too busy making sure that they weren't going to run into anything. Typical. 


	27. You Don't Look Yourself

**Okay, so I've made some fanfic posters for Erik and Leanne. (I know they might not be perfect). If you want to see them click on the link on my profile. **

**Sorry I haven't been on in _AGES_. My laptop is _CURSED_.**

* * *

Leanne woke up in the early morning. Christmas was brilliant. She never thought that she would be able to convince Erik to go along with it. She gathered up one of the bed sheets and draped it along her body. The air was chilly and the ground was freezing. She tip-toed out of the room, trying her best not to wake Erik. Her hair was sticking out in all directions. She had bags under her eyes and her lips were swollen from the past nights events. She looked around the lair. All of the decorations hung lifeless. It was definately the best Christmas she had in years. Leanne went into the kitchen and searched for a glass. Nothing had been cleaned away yet so there were glasses, plates and food scraps lying all around. Her day was going to be busy. After minutes of searching she found a small glass sitting on the table. Filling it up with water Leanne realised something. She didn't feel right at all. Then, before she even had time to think about it, she was throwing up in the sink. She cried out loudly. It was one the things leanne hated most. It was awful. Only seconds ago she was perfectly fine. Quickly running to the bathroom before she started again. But by the time she reached the toilet the pain was gone. She sat on the ground for a few moments taking heavy breaths, "What just happened?" She whispered.

Erik was sitting in box 5. The crowd were clapping and cheering for Leanne. He had taught her well. She stood on the stage smiling like a baby and courtsying to the crowd. She looked up to Erik and blew him a kiss. But then, the sound of cheering and laughter was taken over by the sound of crying and gasping. Erik shot up in bed like a bullet. Leanne wasn't in the bed and one of the sheets were missing. Without thinking, Erik darted into the lair to find her. The smell hit him almost instantly and it didn't take him long to find Leanne curled up on the bathroom floor. Her skin was pale, her eyes went dull and she was shaking like a leaf. Within a blink of an eye he was at her side. "What happened to you?"  
Leanne let out a groan as he helped her sit up, "I don't know. One minute I was fine. Then the next I was throwing up." Erik rubbed her back soothingly, "Do you still feel ill?"  
"No."  
He helped her up and lead her through to the kitchen. "All of the excitement from yesterday must have caught up with you. Here." He set down a plate of food for her to eat. For someone who had just been sick Leanne ate it all in a flash. Erik watched her scoff it down in amazement. "Better now?" A look of shock still on his face as he took her plate away.  
"Much." Leanne wiped her mouth with her hand and wrapped the sheets more tightly around herself. Remembering how cold it was. "I'm going to get dressed. When I'm done I'll help you to clean up." Erik watched her as she slipped away into the bedroom.  
The couple spent the whole morning tidying away the decorations and cleaning up the kitchen. Time went by slowly but they sang to keep themselves occupied. In the afternoon they headed up to the opera. The hall had already been cleaned by the maids and it looked as if they never even had a Christmas Ball. Leanne lost herself in gazing at all the statues when she was rudely interupted by a loud voice.  
"Ah, Miss McGowan! Nice to see you!" It was Firmin and Andre.  
Leanne looked round to say something to Erik but, of course, he was gone. She quickly spun back around and walked towards them, "Thank-you Monsieurs. I am amazed at how fast the hall has been cleared. I know too well that the hall is rather cluttered after balls."  
Firmin chuckled, "That it is my dear but if you want to keep your customers you have to be agile."  
Leanne nodded, "Well, you have done a fantastic job Monsieur."  
Andre was staring at Leanne. He looked as if he was confused, "You look different today, child. Different than you do any other day. Are you feeling okay?"  
Leanne remembered about the incident she had when she got up, "Nothin to worry about, Monsieur. I am just a little tired, still, from celebrating Christmas."  
Both managers yelled in unison, "Celebrating!"  
Firmin cocked an eyebrow, "Your joking with us, child!"  
"No I'm not, Monsieur."  
"You actually celebrated? Surely The Opera Ghost didn't celebrate Christmas. He doesn't celebrate anything!" Andre argued.  
Leanne stepped forward, "I can assure you, Monsieurs, that we did in fact. Now, good day." She turned on her heels and headed towards the dorms.  
Leanne knocked on the dorm door and waited. Zoe answered it. "Hello Leanne!"  
"Hello. So, did you have fun last night?" She walked into the room and sat on the bed. Kim walked out of the bathroom and joined them, "Definately!"  
Zoe went wide-eyed, "Did he get mad or anything?"  
"Nope. Not at all. He was very happy even after you both left." Leanne smirked.  
The three girls went on talking and talking for ages. They were all begining to get really close to one another. They were having fun until the same question from earlier popped up again.  
"Are you okay? You dont look yourself, Leanne."

Leanne woke up a bit later the next morning. She scuffled across the room and looked into a big victorian mirror. Everyone was right. She didn't look herself. She looked weak and dull. But she felt normal. Like any other day. So many people asked her that one question the day before. Leanne was starting to get annoyed with it all. Then, she felt it. Maybe they were right. Maybe she wasn't herself at all. That horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach was back again. Bolting out of the bedroom and into the bathroom where, once again, she threw up.


	28. Could It Be?

Leanne heard the thumping footsteps rushing up towards the bathroom. The door swung open with great force and Erik was leaning down next to her once more. "We need to get you a doctor."

Leanne did not like the idea of that. She didn't want to trust doctors ever again after they mistook her for dead! "No! No doctors." She leaned back from the toilet.

"You need medical attention. I can't just have you being sick everyday." Erik lifted her into his lap comfortably.

Leanne groaned her answer, "Can't you just examine me?" Her eyes were pleading him.

"No. I appreciate that you think I am that ingenious but I cannot do that." He began to stand up and helped Leanne raise to her feet. She shook a couple of times but eventually regained her balance.

Leanne got an idea, "What about Madame Giry? She is very good with medical things. I've seen her before."

Erik stood quietly thinking to himself for a moment. He took Leanne's suggestion into consideration as he rubbed his chin, "Very well. Get ready and I will take you up. I'm sure Madame Giry will not object to me asking for her help." He watched Leanne as she shuffled away to her room. He was gravely concerned with her and desperately wanted something done about her state. It hurt him badly to see her in such pain. He would do anything,

Leanne emerged from the room with a clean pair of shorts and baggy shirt. Her most favourite things in the world, apart from Erik of course. Her hair was messy and left to lie down. She toddled back over to Erik and took his hand. She needed all of the balance she could. Their journey up to the opera was left in silence but the whole time Erik observed Leanne. Her every move, every noise and every change of expression. She was lucky to have such a loving person looking after her. After all, he was all she had really.

The opera was lit up with sunlight. One of the many things Leanne looked forward to seeing when she went up for visits or shows. Maids and servants roamed the opera house, giving the pair something to dodge every once in a while. Erik's hand never loosened as he led Leanne around the magesic corridors. In fact, if anything, his grip tightened. Leanne gazed up at Erik as she was escorted along. He seemed tense. His visible side of his face said it all. His brow furrowed, eyes were dark with anger and his lips were pursed. Leanne was too busy staring that she never noticed that Erik had began to speak to her.

"Are you listening?" His voice was calm yet demanding.

Leanne stuttered a few times but got her bearings, "Sorry. Daydreaming."

Erik put his arm on her back and nudged her gently to the door they had stopped at, "We've arrived."

Leanne nodded and chapped on the door. The couple waited impatiently. Anyone could have came around the corner at any time. The sound of footsteps and ruffling came from inside the room. Then moments later the door swung open harshly. Madame Giry stood in the doorway looking unamused with her arms folded. But that soon faded when she realised who was standing in front of her. "What are you two doing here?" She hissed.

Leanne was suprised at her attitude and took a step back. Erik, on the other hand, did not find the slightest bit intimidating and barged straight into the room. Madame Giry marched after him, "Erik! What on earth is the matter? I do not appreciate the fact that you think you can just storm in my room without permission!" She snapped her head around to look at Leanne. She looked the girl up and down and instantly knew there was something wrong with her. Leanne continued to wait in the doorway. Not wanting to cause Madame Giry any further distress.

Erik towered over Madame Giry and spoke quietly, "Leanne is sick. I don't know what is wrong with her."

Leanne listened to them squabbling to eachother but it soon faded to muffled voices as she began to think for herself. She was being sick every morning. That was it. Then the thought hit her. Hard. Was she pregnant? Leanne loked up to the arguing pair. Fear written all across her face. The arguing halted and Erik paced over to Leanne, "What is it?" Leanne shook her head, unable to speak.

Madame Giry ran up to them and rapidly waved her hand into the room, "Bring her in before someone sees!" Erik pulled Leanne inside and slammeed the door behind her. Madame Giry placed a hand on the shaking girl's arm and walked her over to a chair. Leanne slumped in it contently and stared at the dance teacher and Erik standing in front of her. Madame Giry spoke first, "What are you thinking, child?"

Leanne took a few shaky breaths and focused her eyes on the wine red floor. "Do you think I might be pregnant? Because I think I'm getting morning sickness everyday." She peered up cautiously. Erik and Madame Giry looked dumbstruck! Madame Giry was as frozen as a statue whereas Erik just stood there taking massive gulps.

Erik turned to Madame Giry, "Can you figure out if that is the case?" He was nearly on the edge of begging on his knees. Madame Giry nodded and ushered him out of the room. Both females knew he would find a way to hide from the servants. It was one less thing to worry about. Madame Giry took Leanne through to her bedroom and motioned for Leanne to lie on the bed. She did so.

Leanne just lay worrying as Madame Giry examined her. She was amazed at how well the women was doing. Leanne wouldn't know the first thing to do about medical things. Something she would have to change if she was pregnant. She didn't want to be pregnant. She was still young and wasn't ready. She wanted to enjoy her youth first with Erik and the opera. Then she would settle down in a few years.

After some time Madame Giry helped Leanne sit up and went to fetch Erik. He staggered in behind the woman looking more nervous than Leanne. Madame Giry sighed deeply.


	29. Tragedy and Terrible News

Leanne was frozen in place. As was Erik. Madame Giry glanced at them both with dull eyes and as her gaze stopped on Erik she spoke severely, "The child is not pregnant. It is only a minor virus. If anything it will be cleared by morning." Leanne sighed with relief and looked over to Erik with a smile. But that smile instantly faded when she noticed the distressed look on Erik's face. Madame Giry noticed this also and decided to change her demonic tone, "Erik, perhaps you should take the child home. Make sure she gets some rest." She paced towards him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Leanne was confused. Why was Erik looking so sad? Shouldn't he be relieved? Leanne slowly slid off of Madame Giry's bed and strolled over to him. He gave her a small smile to reassure her but Leanne could still clearly see the sadness in his eyes. She turned to face the ballet teacher, "Thank-you for examining me Madame Giry. I...we really appreciate it." Madame Giry reached out and smoothed Leanne's hair down, "Your very welcome. Now go and get some rest. I'm sure Erik is worrying about your state, even if it is minor." Leanne nodded and followed Erik out of the door. Turning one last time, Leanne bestowed Madame Giry another small smile.

The pair walked in silence for a few minutes. Leanne hung her head in defeat. She didn't want to question Erik in case he got mad or even more upset. She knew he would tell her in his own time. Leanne heard shouting coming from the auditorium. Rehearsals were being planned. Leanne knew she would be the lead role again. The managers always harrassed her when she was around. She decided to go there later in the day to let everyone know she was alright. People were surely getting worried about her. The last time she was in the opera, everyone she spoke to thought she looked terrible.

Yet again the journey down to the lair was mute. After getting of the boat, Leanne focused completely on Erik. He waddled over to the table and flopped in one of the chairs. Leanne walked up to him as fast as she could. She grabbed one of the chairs and sat right in front of Erik. He didn't even look up at her once. Leanne took his hands in hers and he eventually looked up. "Something is bothering you. You look extremely depressed and you haven't uttered a single word since we've been to see Madame Giry."

Erik just sat there staring at Leanne. His eyes began to water and he observed the table, "Wouldn't it be great to have a family?"

Now it was Leanne's turn to be speechless. Her breath hitched and her eyes were wide, "D...did you want me to b...be p...pregnant?" Her expression changed in a heartbeat.

Erik nodded, "I know...I hope you will remain with me forever. I've sometimes dreamt about how nice it would be to have a family. I could have the normal life I've never had before and you can still have the life you deserve. Wouldn't it be nice?"

Leanne's eyes matched Erik's and they too began to water. She was suprised when he was about to say he knew she would remain with him forever, but corrected himself and said 'hope' instead. Did he really think Leanne would leave him? Leanne's grip tightened around Erik's gloved hands, "So, you want to have a baby?" Her eyes drained tears but they seemed happy. She shot him a sad smile.

"Only if you wanted one. When you were being examined I was begging God to make it so. We could even get married. And it's not as if we can't afford to look after a baby. We both get a large amount of money from the managers." His eyes pleaded Leanne desperately.

Leanne said to herself, 'Did he just propose to me?' She sighed and spoke quietly, "Erik. I would love to have a family together..." Erik's face lit up like a small child at Christmas, "But, I don't think I'm ready." His natural glow faded and he turned dull just as soon as he lit up. Leanne continued, "Of course, I will remain with you forever. No denying that. And I think it is a wonderful idea that we could be a family. But I'm still practically a baby myself. Just give me a few years. I would like to spend whatever freedom I have left first."

Erik nodded at her and walked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and whispered, "You waited for me all of those years. Now it is my turn to wait for you." He stopped talking for a second to kiss her lightly on the neck and went on, "I am so sorry that I put you through that. If you were pregnant I wouldn't have lived with myself knowing that you were not ready to have it."

Leanne sniffled, "Don't talk like that."

* * *

Leanne ran up to the opera. She was feeling much better and was desperate to let everyone know she was well. She made her first stop at the dorms. She traveled down the corridor and halted at the end door. She knocked loudly and heard mumbling from the inside. "Who is it?" Leanne recognized Zoe's voice.

"It's me." After a few fumbling noises and a couple of crashes, making Leanne giggle, the door finally opened.

"LEANNE!" Zoe launched herself at Leanne and smothered her in a deathly hug.

Leanne couldn't move and she tried to pry Zoe off her, "Too much! I can't breath!"

Zoe stopped instantly and dragged Leanne into her dorm. Leanne looked around worriedly and spoke in a shaky voice, "Where's Kim?"

Zoe glanced at Leanne then at the floor. She burst into tears and Leanne flew over to comfort her. It took a few minuted but Zoe managed to find her voice, "While you were gone, Kim fell ill."

Leanne didn't like where the conversation was going, "Go on." She stepped away and leaned against the wall. Zoe sat on her bed, "She didn't make it."

"WHAT?" Leanne sunk down to the floor. She shook her head in denial.

Zoe held her head in her hands, "I'm sorry. It was too late. The doctors couldn't do anymore."

Leanne's head shot up, "DOCTORS! FUCKING DOCTORS! They said they couldn't do more for me but I was still alive! I practically fought for my life myself!"

Zoe stood up, "Leanne. Please, don't use such foul language!"

"I don't care!" Leanne slouched over and cried uncontrollably. Not her friend. She already lost her family. Not her friends either. "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't have many people left."

Zoe held up her hands, "Lets forget about it for now. Why did you come here?"

"Just to let you know that I am alright and there is nothing to worry about." Leanne huffed, "Perfect timing."

"It's fine." Zoe crawled back on the bed and lay down.

Leanne got up and started for the door, "I should let you rest. I've got another stop to make." She opened the door and the light brightened her tear drenched face.

"Leanne?" Zoe was starting to sound tired.

Leanne froze in her tracks but never looked at her friend, "What?"

"I know you and Erik will be happy together. Nothing will happen to either of you." Leanne grinned at the comment and closed to the door behind her.

* * *

Rehersals were being discussed on the stage. Of course, the managers were arguing with the cast. But the auditorium was soon silenced when people noticed Leanne. She shifted uncomfortably and headed straight for the managers.

"Monsieurs I would just like to inform you that I am feeling much better and there is nothing wrong with my health."

Firmin grinned at her, "Brilliant. Because guess who is going to be the leading role?" He winked at her. Leanne knew he meant her. It came as no suprise.

"Thank-you Monsieurs. I really appreciate it."

Andre scanned Leanne's face and frowned, "You've been crying. Did you find out about Miss Ritchie?"

Leanne sniffled and looked away, "Yes Monsieur. She was a very close friend."

"Well, you should go. We don't want to make you anymore distressed." Firmin put a hand on her shoulder. "Just make sure you are at rehearsals at usual time tommorrow."

Leanne flashed him a smile, "I will Monsieur. Thank-you." She left for the lair. When she knew nobody was around she let her tears fall freely.


	30. Funny Disasters

It was the morning of rehersals. Leanne had been silent through the whole night. Of course, she had informed Erik of what had sadly happened to her friend. He understood completely and left her to mourn in peace. Leanne was too upset and depressed to sing but she knew it would take her mind off of things. Zoe would be there also. Erik had told Leanne that Zoe managed to get one of the more...main roles in the opera. Leanne was in the bedroom getting ready to go.

"I'm going now." Leanne's voice was silent and hoarse. She delicately wiped her eyes from recent tears and headed out to the boat.

Erik watched her with sad eyes. He knew exactly how she felt and gave her all of the sympathy in the world. "I'll be watching."

Leanne carefully stepped in the boat, "Why? We won't be doing much."

"I just want to be there." Erik sounded firm and Leanne knew not to question his authority. She made her way up to the opera. She could hear people warming up their voices and the orchestra going over their music. The opera was a loud place to be. Leanne ran through the passageway and out of the huge mirror. The room was cold and dusty now. Nobody had used it in months. Leanne headed for Zoe's dorm. She decided to walk her down to the stage. They both needed some support.

Leanne knocked a few times on the door and within seconds the door opened. "Hello, Zoe. I thought we could walk eachother down to the stage this morning." Leanne didn't know how badly Zoe was feeling. But if she felt anything like Leanne did, she would need the company.

"Um..sure. That would be great." Zoe flashed a smile at Leanne and locked the door behind her. Leanne could easily see the redness in Zoe's eyes. She had been crying through the night too.

The pair walked in silence for a while when Leanne decided to talk, "So...I heard that you got one of the main roles." She nudged Zoe a little. Trying to brighten the mood.

Zoe giggled at Leanne and nodded, "Yup. Thought I would do an audition. Just for a change you know? It gets boring dancing after a while. "

"Well congradulations!" Leanne gave her a small applause.

The auditorium was, yet again, loud as usual. The moment they stepped on the stage they were hounded by people giving them scripts. Leanne looked at Zoe over her shoulder and whispered, "This is going to be a fun day." Zoe just rolled her eyes at the comment.

The girls stood in a spot theirselves. Leanne would help Zoe practise and Zoe would help Leanne practise. Zoe had a better voice than anyone thought. Well, that's probably because nobody had heard her sing before. It turned out that Zoe's character was best friends with Leanne's character. The girls were glad about that. Now they could practise together the whole time. And they could even be together during the opera nights. Things were already looking up.

Until the end of rehearsals. A loud crash of the entrance doors echoed off the walls, followed by the screetchiest voice you could ever imagine. No-one had to look up to know who it was. Carlotta.

The girls looked at eachother with worry and confusion. Leanne groaned, "I thought we finally got rid of her. That old bat doesn't know when to leave!"

Zoe burst out laughing at Leanne's statement and covered her friends mouth quickly, "Shut up. She'll hear you." She let go of Leanne's mouth and remained chuckling to herself. Only causing Leanne to join in.

But, the girls never noticed Carlotta heading straight towards them. She stood in front of them tapping her heels on the wooden stage. The girls instantly realized the silence and turned slowly to face Carlotta.

The spoiled diva looked angry as usual, "I hear you have the main role again, rat!"

Leanne smirked. This woman did not scare her. "Why, yes I do Madame. And my friend here plays my co- star." Leanne gestured to Zoe. Zoe stepped back, not wanting to be the centre of attention.

Carlotta stared them both down, "Well, looks like I have another role in the opera." She definately sounded stuck-up.

Leanne rolled her eyes, "Good for you, Madame."

Carlotta sneered at her, "I just came over here to tell you that if you precious little ghost tries anything with me again I will not hesitate to get the police to come and find him!"

Leanne looked at her calmly, "Well, Madame. I shouldn't threaten his authority. You know what he is capable of. I wouldn't give him an excuse to come after you first."

Carlotta growled at the girl and left with her assistants chasing behind. Leanne and Zoe shared an amused look and both gazed up at box 5. Erik, too, was amused by the happenings before him.

* * *

Leanne and Zoe stood on the stage singing together. The crowd was silent and enticed by the girls' performance. Erik looked proud. The weeks of practise payed off. Ecspecially with the fact that the friends got to spend so much time together working on it. Their song finished beautifully and the crowd cheered triumphantly. The curtain closed for break time.

Everybody backstage congradulated the girls and let them get a drink of water before it was time to go back on. Carlotta strode over to them, looking smug. "Not bad for a couple of rats!"

Leanne turned and narrowed her eyes at the diva, "Yet the crowd always cheer louder for us, Madame."

Carlotta did not like the girls' high spirits. She wanted to bring them down. Then the idea hit her, "I assume you sing in honour of your friend. Miss Ritchie I believe." The girls remained silent. "I heard she died and you were nowhere to be found. Nowhere near to help her. To say goodbye. Isn't that right?"

Leanne shook with anger, "I was ill! I had no idea! When I came down to visit it was too late! They couldn't help her!"

Carlotta sniggered, "So you were ill? No doubt it was you who passed it on to her."

"I never! We had a different illness!" Leanne lunged at Carlotta but Zoe restrained her.

"Leanne, she's not worth it." Carlotta laughed at the raging girls in front of her and walk away. Zoe let her friend go, "Is she to sing next?"

Leanne nodded, "Yes. Right before us."

Zoe smirked, "I have an idea."

* * *

The curtain opened to reveal Carlotta standing on the stage. Monsieur Reyer tapped his desk and the music began. Along with the torturous singing. The crowd mumbled to eachother. Some covering their ears. Erik sat with a look of disgust on his face. How on earth did this woman get to become a singer?

But the thing that happened next was the thing that shocked everyone in the room. Carlotta was standing in the middle of the stage singing when suddenly there was a loud creak. Then, Carlotta fell through the floor! The crowd went silent. The backing singers stopped. The music halted. After a few moments, Carlotta's screaming and rants began. The auditorium was filled with laughter. Erik was clutching at his stomach. He was laughing far too much.

With the struggle from backing crew running around the curtain was moved around and eventually fell down. And there, standing behind the curtain was Leanne and Zoe. The were both holding onto a large lever with shocked faces. They were caught. But this only made the audience laugh harder. Erik stopped instantly, his face matching the girls as he noticed them. He shook his head, "Who knew."

The girls stared at eachother with wide eyes then darted away into the corridors. Leanne stopped and ran out on stage, shouting to the crowd, "What a show! We're here everynight!" Carlotta was stuck in the floor since her dress was too wide. She attempted to grab Leanne but it was no use. "Autographs will be signed in the...Aahhhh!" Zoe yanked Leanne away and they ran out of sight. The audience applauded the girls. Probably glad that they got Carlotta to shut up.

* * *

Running down the corridor, the girls giggled and done impressions of the now-stuck diva. "Leanne what was with you?"

Leanne was gasping for breath, "Hey, the audience needed some sort of explanation."

They were joking so much that they never noticed a young man standing in their way. They crashed into him with great force, sending them all to the ground. Zoe jumped up to take Leanne off the poor boy, "We are so sorry, Monsieur. We were not paying attention." She lended him her hand but did nothing when she examined his face. He was beautiful! He was rather tall. He had broad shoulders, a sharp jawline, red hair and glorius eyes. Leanne realized that they were staring at eachother. They were saying nothing. Did she have to do everything? "This is Zoe Bennett, Monsieur." They both jumped with shock.

The boy cleared his throat and pulled on his collar, "My apologies, Madamoiselle's. You can call me Axel. And no need to introduce yourselves. I know who you are. I was watching the opera when your little incident happened." He chuckled a little. The girls didn't blame him. God knows what Carlotta would have looked like after they vanished.

Zoe smiled, "We didn't ruin the opera for you did we, Axel?"

Axel shook his head, "If anything, you made it more entertaining. That woman got what she deserved. I've had the misfortune to meet her before."

Leanne sorted her hair. The fall made it look like a crows nest, "Try having to work with her everyday."

Axel gave her a sorry look then turned back to Zoe, "Madamoiselle, I was actually trying to find you. I thought you were both wonderful singers. Zoe, I was wondering if you would allow me to take you out for brunch tommorrow?"

Leanne stepped away, watching Zoe's reaction. In her head she was begging Zoe to say yes. Zoe gasped. She had never been out with a male before. 'Why not?', she thought. "I would love to, Axel."

Leanne felt like doing a little dance. She was too busy cheering to realize that they had parted ways and Zoe was staring at her with sparkling eyes. Leanne jumped with joy, "Zoe has an admirer! Ooohhh!"

Both girls made their way down to the lair to find Erik. He would surely be proud of their performance. But the Carlotta scam, not so sure. They were so excited that when they tried to step into the boat, it keeled over, sending them into the water! Of course, all they did was laugh. But when they eventually got on they found a hole in the bottom of the boat. They paddled it to the lair as fast as they could. The boat was slowly sinking.

* * *

Erik sat in a chair facing the lake. He heard singing. Strange singing. The singing got louder as the boat came around a bend and into the lair. The girls stood in it singing. "Row, row, row your boat! Gently down the stream! Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily! Life is but a dream!" But wat really confused Erik was that the boat was gradually sinking into the water. By the time they got past the gate the water was up to the girls' knees. then, once they were at the edge of the lair the boat had vanished under the water. Erik shook his head in disbelief.

Leanne attempted to put the long paddle somehwhere but gave up. Instead, she dropped it in the water. They both knew Erik was staring at them and Zoe whispered to Leanne, still loud enough for Erik to hear, though, "Do you think he noticed?"

Leanne studied his angry expression for a while then shook her head, "No. He didn't notice. Just keep walking. Don't act suspicious." They both wandered out of the water, up on the lair's hard ground and past Erik. All he could do was chuckle at them. Were they high on air or something?


	31. The Second Kidnapping

Leanne and Zoe slowly made their way to the docks. After the past night's incident they promised Erik that they would get him a new boat. He and Leanne did need it after all. It was the early hours of the morning. The girls did not want to be caught stealing a boat. What on earth would people think?

It was still very dark as the sun had not risen yet. The air was chilly and there was a thick mist hanging around the area. It looked quite threatening. The smell of salt water hit the girls instantly. Indicating that they had arrived.

Zoe looked over the edge to view the selection of boats, "So, which one should we take?"

Leanne shrugged, "No idea. We need one that looks unique and interesting. Like the last one. We can easily fix it up a bit so it's suitable for an opera ghost." She yawned loudly.

The pair scanned the little boats until Zoe's eyes finally rested on the perfect choice, "That one!" She pointed at it and watched Leanne. Leanne examined it and nodded her approval.

"Now we just need to untie it and carry it back to the opera house." Both girls groaned with frustration. They were definately not morning people.

Zoe waited patiently as Leanne carefully untied the rope. She was scanning the area around them when she suddenly heard footsteps approaching. Her head snapped in that direction and just as she did it the footsteps halted. She glanced over at Leanne who was too busy concentrating on the boat. "Leanne, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Leanne kept her gaze on the ropes.

Zoe looked around frantically, "Footsteps. They just stopped." Leanne stood up straight and examined the area. Nothing.

"It's early Zoe. Your probably just imagining things. Maybe it's a stray dog or cat." She went back to untying the rope. It was extremely tight but she eventually got it. She had only started to bend down to grasp the boat when there was a loud splash in the water. Leanne jumped back and looked closer into the water. Clearly, something had fallen in. The water was rippling. "Hey Zoe, did you just do that?" She turned to face her friend but ended up staring at nothing but mist. "Zoe?" No answer. "Zoe!"

xxxZoe was searching around when she felt a massive bash to her head. It sent her flying into the water. Just before she fell half unconcious, she captured the face of her attacker. Leanne's evil uncle. She splashed into the water roughly. She was too dizzy to do anything. Then the sounds of struggling and muffled voices began.

xxxBefore she could react, Leanne was grabbed from behind and a hand covered her mouth! She got the shock of her life and tried to yank herself away. The attacker was too strong. She cried out fir help but they were muffled. She couldn't do anything. The attacker started to drag her away when he spoke, "Don't fight me child! You belong to me!" Leanne froze dead on the spot, letting the man haul her about. She knew that voice. Only one person's voice was that distinct to her. Her uncle! Monsieur McGowan dragged Leanne down the street. Somewhere along the way, she fainted.

xxxZoe was shaken awake roughly some time later. She had washed up on the shore. She slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by her admirer. Axel. Out of all the people to find her. It was a miracle. "Zoe? Madamoiselle? Can you hear me?"

Zoe shook her head a couple of times and sat up, "Yes. I'm alright. Thank you Axel."

Axel did not look impressed, "What the hell happened to you?" He checked her for any signs of damage. Luckily she was fine.

"Leanne and I were getting a new boat for Er...somebody. Someone came up behind me and knocked me out. I fell in the water. I don;t thinnk Leanne noticed." She rubbed her head where she had been hit and loked around for Leanne. "Where is Leanne?"

Axel too scanned the area, "She isn't here. You were alone when I noticed you."

Zoe's eyes widened and her heart beat increased rapidly, "The man that attacked me." Axel nodded for her to continue, "It was Leanne's uncle."

Axel frowned, "What's so bad about her uncle?"

Zoe looked up at him terrified, "He's an evil man. It is his objective to keep her to himself. He is a cruel, cruel person, Axel. He can do her great harm. Before Christmas he kidnapped her and she returned in an awful state. The doctors announced she was dead but someone must be watching over her up in the clouds because she woke up all battered and bruised. God knows what will happen to her this time."

Axel raised an eyebrow, "So that's what the injuries on her were? I didn't intent on asking yesterday."

Zoe jumped up and burst into a sprint towards the opera house, "I need to tell the person she lives with!" Axel ran with her but Zoe pushed him back, "No! You get the boat! Just leave it outside my dorm! I'll fix it later! I'm sorry but that brunch will not be happening until I have my friend back and know she is safe."

Axel nodded and went back to retrieve the boat. Zoe smacked herself when she realised how stupid a boat would look outside her door. But she pushed that to the back of her mind. There were worse things to deal with!

xxxErik was sitting at his organ playing a random tune he had come up with. All was going well until a loud crash filled the lair. He spun in his seat and faced the direction the crash came from. Zoe was running right at him, bashing into things as she went. Erik was furious!

"ERIK! ERIK!" Zoe froze at his feet in a fleet of panic.

Erik rolled his eyes, "What do you want? You shouldn't be down here. I already warn Leanne about bringing guests down. Your not welcome to come here anytime you please!"

Zoe shook her head, "No! Listen to me! Leanne was kidnapped!"

Erik was completely still. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull, "WHAT? Don't joke with me girl!"

"No! He knocked me out then took Leanne! I was just woken up by somebody minutes ago!"

Erik grabbed her shoulders lightly, "Who did it? Tell me!"

"Her uncle!" Zoe stepped back quickly. She did not like the lok in his eyes. Pure madness!

Erik whizzed past her, "Come on! We need to look for her! I won't let him hurt her this time!"

xxxLeanne was so tired. She was lying on something cold and hard. But she felt something warm and soft on top of her. She lazily opened her eyes to examine her surroundings. By God was she suprised! She was locked inside a large silver cage! The gap between the bars were too tight. She could never fit through!

Leanne sat up quickly, "Hello? Anybody? Where am I?" Looking outside the cage Leanne noticed that she had been placed inside a bright colourful tent. A circus.

"Again? But who would do this to me?" She stopped herself. Of course! One person came to mind. And seconds later that same person walked into the tent."Well, well, well.!" A group of men walked in behind him. Leanne crawled to the far end of the cage. "Well little neice, looks like your precious phantom couldn't protect you after all." The men behind him awwed at leanne mockingly.

Leanne growled, "What do you want? Didn't the opera ghost give you a warning last time?"

Monsieur McGowan cackled, "Like that will stop me from getting what is mine! And you know what I want child! I need money, you have a good voice. You sing well, you will be rewarded. You sing badly, you'll regret it!"

Leanne sniggered at his threats, "I sing for one person and he is not you!"

The group of men unlocked the cage door and stampeeded in. Monsieur McGowan stomped over to Leanne and grabbed her jaw tightly, "You will do what I say. You do not want to intimidate the sort of people you will be interacting with! If you want to live, you will do what you're told!"

Leanne jerked her head out of his grasp, "I promise you nothing!"

That earned her a whallop on the back of the head and a shove into the metal bars. The men all teasing and laughing as they left the tent. Leanne curled up. She prayed that Erik would realise she was gone far too long and was on his way to save her.


End file.
